Amores que matan
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: Rafa se enamoro de Leo...y todos lo pagaremos
1. El amor

**Hola a todos, este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana. ¡Feliz cumpleaños 18, bebé! OJO: Es mi primer yaoi publicado así que no esperen que sea perfecto. Y además, es el primer capítulo de tres (sí, no me gusta hacer yaois largos) Por lo demás solo diré que TMNT no me pertenece TT_TT pero aun así usare a sus personajes para esta historia y muchas más, jeje.**

Rafael fue directo a la mesa de la cocina y golpeo su frente contra esta en un gesto de profunda frustración. Detrás de él entro Mikey y fue hacia el fregadero a servirse agua. Sirvió dos vasos y puso uno delante de Rafael -¿fallaste de nuevo?- pregunto el de naranja y obtuvo un gruñido frustrado de su hermano mayor como respuesta

-¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle que lo quiero?- pregunto Rafael alcanzando su vaso para beber

-¿tal vez porque lo piensas demasiado?- sugirió Mikey

-¿y n0o debería pensarlo?

-Rafa, no pensaste para matar a esa chica

-eso es diferente- se defendió Rafael sonrojándose levemente. Mikey le sonrió de manera burlona y Rafa dirigió sus ojos a la mesa mientras recordaba a la joven de la que Mikey estaba hablando. Había sido hacia un mes. Justo el día que Rafa se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Leo, esa chica había estado en peligro y su hermano mayor le había salvado la vida. Lo que Rafa no esperaba era que la joven no se espantaría de Leo, sino que le agradecería y hasta le daría un beso como agradecimiento. Rafa nunca se había sentido tan enfadado en su vida.

\- FLASHBACK-

Era de noche. Una noche fresca en que la brisa soplaba lentamente. Hacía ya dos horas que el patrullaje había terminado pero Rafael había vuelto a salir para calmar sus nervios. Jamás, en toda su vida, se había imaginado que se sentiría tan molesto con alguien por algo tan insignificante.

Un beso.

Un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Un tierno beso en la mejilla de Leo.

Un tierno beso en la mejilla de _su_ Leo. Por una niña humana. Rafael se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras trataba de contener su enfado, pero finalmente no pudo más y golpeo un aire acondicionado de la azotea en la que estaba parado. ¡¿Cómo pudo atreverse esa mocosa a tratar de quitarle a su Leo?! Ese pensamiento seguía en su cabeza mientras golpeaba el aparato

-Leo…Leo..Leo…- seguía repitiendo Rafa con cada golpe. Finalmente se detuvo y respiro un par de veces. Lágrimas de frustración resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en él -¡y todo porque no puedo decirle que lo amo!- se lamento la tortuga y rompió a llorar. Él de verdad lo amaba y Leo nunca lo sabría

-¡auxilio!- grito una voz femenina desde el callejón adjunto. Rafa se asomo por la azotea y vio a la chica que Leo había salvado antes ser perseguía por tres asaltantes con pasamontañas. La chica llego al fondo del callejón y se apretó contra el muro. Los hombres la siguieron y uno saco una navaja. Rafael sonrió satisfecho. Si ellos se deshacían de ella no había manera de que esa zorra le quitara a su Leo

-danos el bolso, niña; y podrás irte a casa- gruño uno de los hombres. ¡Oh, no! No podían hacer eso. Si la dejaban ir esa zorra podría ir por Leo nuevamente y, esta vez, podría robárselo de verdad. Rafael no lo pensó dos veces. Bajo al callejón de un salto y encaro a los hombres -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el mismo que hablo antes

-¡es una de las tortugas!- clamo otro

-¡apártate o ella morirá!- dijo el tercero tomando a la chica de rehén

-eso es lo que deseo- siseo Rafael y los tres hombres se congelaron. La tortuga más ruda salto sobre los tres hombres y derribo a uno de un puñetazo. Los otros dos saltaron contra él. Rafa tomo al hombre que había derribado primero y le clavo una de sus sais en la garganta. El que había sujetado a la muchacha iba hacia él para apuñalarlo con una navaja pero Rafael interpuso el cadáver del otro sujeto en su camino y el pandillero termino apuñalando a su camarada.

Mientras ellos estaban en eso Rafa había brincado para esquivar al tercer sujeto y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con él. Cuando el tipo corrió hacia Rafael la tortuga brinco por encima de él y tomo al otro tipo de la camisa. Lo alzo sobre su cabeza y lo lanzo encima de su compañero. Ambos hombres trataron de ponerse de pie y resbalaron con la sangre del otro. Rafa vio sus caras horrorizadas antes de sujetar a uno del cuello y comenzar a apretarlo para asfixiarlo. El otro sujeto corrió hacia la muchacha y vio que el tipo la tomaba nuevamente de rehén

-¡suéltalo!- le grito a Rafa. La tortuga lo miro sin expresión y sin soltar al otro tipo -¡te dije que lo sueltes!- el hombre al que Rafael tenía sujeto dejo de luchar y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. La tortuga lo soltó lo suficiente para tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y, con un ágil movimiento, le rompió el cuello. El otro sujeto lo miro impactado mientras la chica se retorcía en sus brazos. Finalmente Rafael tomo su sai (el otro aun estaba clavado en la garganta del primer cadáver) y lo lanzo hacia el tipo. El arma le atravesó la cara y lo dejo clavado en el muro. La muchacha respiro aliviada y se soltó finalmente

-gracias

-no tienes porque darlas- espeto Rafa yendo donde ella y recuperando su sai del muro

-lo digo de verdad, tú…- en ese momento el sai le atravesó el estomago y ella se detuvo en seco

-yo también lo digo de verdad. No te estaba salvando…- la chica gimió un poco mientras lo miraba, Rafa retorció el arma en el interior de la joven antes de terminar -estaba asegurándome de que no me quitaras a mi Leo- el cuerpo de la joven cayó al piso. Rafa la observo un momento antes de inclinarse sobre ella y comenzar a apuñalar repetidamente el cadáver –no me quitaras a Leo. Nadie me quitara a Leo. No dejare que me quiten a Leo- continuaba repitiendo mientras apuñalaba. Finalmente se canso y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero cuando miro arriba del edificio se topo con la cara de su hermano menor, quien le miraba impactado.

\- FIN FLASHBACK-

Rafael alzo la mirada y observo a Mikey. Su hermanito le observaba con una dulce sonrisa. Rafa había creído que Mikey lo reprendería por lo que hiso, que se volvería loco de temor por el asesinato, que le diría a Splinter, a Leo, a todos. Pero, sorprendentemente, Mikey no lo había delatado; sino que pareció apoyarlo y, desde entonces, Mikey era su confidente y su cómplice –Mikey…- llamo Rafa -¿Por qué nunca me delataste?

-¿tiene caso que lo haga?

-supongo que no. Aunque los otros lo sepan no voy a detenerme porque…- Rafa sonrió dulcemente y se sonrojó. Mikey sonrió resignado –porque yo amo a Leo

-lo sé, y sé que se lo dirás, cuando llegue el momento se lo dirás

-pero Mikey…- se quejo Rafa -¿Cuándo será el momento?

-¡chicos!- interrumpió Donnie –ya es el momento- Rafa pego un brinco y se sonrojo mucho. Mikey rompió a reír a carcajadas ganándose una mirada confundida de Donnie -¿Qué pasa?- ninguno de sus hermanos respondió.

 **\- En los tejados de Nueva York -**

Leo observó la ciudad y suspiro satisfecho, luego giro a ver a sus hermanos. Rafa, que lo había estado observando todo el rato, aparto rápidamente la mirada y Mikey rio un poco –muy bien, chicos. Creo que eso es todo. No hay nada malo en la ciudad esta noche

-eso es un poco obvio, Intrépido. Todos saben que somos tan buenos que se esconden en sus madrigueras- espeto Rafa _'todos saben que estás por aquí, Leo. Por eso todos se esconden. Porque eres increíble'_ pensó la tortuga de rojo mientras su hermano de azul rodaba los ojos

-Rafa, no debemos fiarnos

-lo que digas _\- 'perdón, Leo'_

-¿volvemos a casa, Leo?

-sí, Donnie; Mikey, es hora de ir a casa

-seguro, Leo- dijo Mikey pero luego sonrió inocentemente y señalo detrás de él –pero, ¿no vamos a detenerlos?- sus hermanos miraron a donde él señalaba y vieron como unos robo-ninjas del pie cargaban cajas hacia un camión situado en el otro extremo de la calle desde una bodega

-¡Mikey!- regañaron los tres mayores y él sonrió inocentemente otra vez -¡vamos por ellos!- ordeno Leo. Las tortugas brincaron rápidamente sobre los techos y llegaron a la bodega donde los ninjas se hallaban cargando el camión. No tardaron en llegar donde ellos y comenzaron a pelear. Rafa usaba sus sais para apuñalarlos; Mikey daba volteretas y reía abiertamente; Donnie atacaba y defendía en igual medida con su vara Bo.

Leo acabo con el último robo-ninja y observo a sus hermanos luchar. Algo no andaba bien. Estos robo-ninjas estaban solos. Por lo general había uno de los hombres de confianza de Destructor comandando las operaciones de los robo-ninjas, pero esta vez no había nadie ¿Dónde estaban los chicos malos? Tan preocupado estaba en eso que no vio la silueta oscura hasta que la tuvo encima. Una gran zarpa apretó un paño empapado en cloroformo contra su cara y, más temprano que tarde, Leo perdió la consciencia. Justo después de que Roazar cargara a Leo y se lo llevara por la puerta trasera de la bodega sus hermanos notaron que él ya no estaba ahí

-¿Leo?- se pregunto Rafa -¡Leo!- las tortugas buscaron a su hermano hasta el amanecer antes de comprender que no lo encontrarían fácilmente. Leo, por su parte, no necesito tanto tiempo como ellos para comprender que esta vez sus enemigos no deseaban asesinarlo tanto como deseaban que dejara de meterse en su camino. Y aprendió esta lección gracias a nada menos y nada más que Roazar.


	2. El rescate

**Oker, antes de que lo lean voy a hacer algunas advertencias. 1- Si no les gusta el gore no lo lean. 2- Si no les gustan las violaciones no lo lean. 3- Si aman a Leo o a Mikey no lo lean. 4- Si lo leen y me odian por ello no los culpo, pero no me detendré. 5- Si lo leen y no me odian están mal de la cabeza y 6- me odien o no, porfa R &R.**

 **2- Tipos de crueldad.**

 **Leo POV**

Recupere la consciencia poco a poco y lo primero que pensé fue que odiaba la luz. Había una enorme lámpara justo encima de mí cuya luz me daba justo en la cara pero cuando intente cubrirme la cara con una de mis manos me di cuenta de que estaba atado. Mis manos y pies estaban amarrados. El miedo fue lo que me hiso reaccionar lo suficiente para observar a mi alrededor y percatarme de que estaba atado a una cama con una soga muy gruesa y de que Rahzar estaba parado justo delante de mí mirándome burlonamente -¿estás cómodo?- me pregunto sarcásticamente

-bastante, aunque si pudieses quitarme las amarras estaría mejor- le respondí de la misma manera

-me temo que eso no será posible, Leonardo. Verás, estamos a punto de empezar a divertirnos de verdad

-¿oh, en serio? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer para divertirnos?- lo desafié. En un instante Rahzar rugió y se lanzo encima de mí. No me moví, ni grite, ni nada. Pensé que eso lo enfadaría, pero solo se rio y me miro fijo

-je, tú no te asustas fácilmente, eso ya lo sabía; pero querías saber que haremos para divertirnos, ¿no?- me pregunto y asentí sin dejar de mirarlo –bien, te mostraré- iba a decir algo pero antes de que lo lograra Rahzar apoyo su enorme boca sobre la mía e introdujo su asquerosa lengua para saborearme.

Un beso. No puedo respirar. No quiero esto…

Cuando Rahzar se aparto lo mire con asombro y él me sonrió. Esa sonrisa se había tornado en el gesto más siniestro y perverso que jamás haya visto. De golpe comprendí que era lo que él quería de mí

-¡No! ¡Quítate de encima!- Rahzar echo la cabeza atrás y soltó una horrenda carcajada. Comencé a forcejear para soltarme. El uso sus garras para quitarme todo lo que traía encima. Rodilleras, coderas, cinturón, katanas, vendajes…todo. Ahora estaba completamente expuesto para él, pero él no exponía nada de su ser para mí. Porque yo no lo merecía. Yo no era nada para él. Solamente su juguete. Un instrumento para su satisfacción.

-te ves bien, Leonardo. Tienes un buen cuerpo, realmente bueno

Mierda, ¿cómo detengo las lágrimas?

-Rahzar, detente…

-no lo creo, Leonardo. ¿O tal vez debería llamarte 'Leo' desde ahora?

Yo ya tenía las piernas separadas debido a las ataduras pero Rahzar puso sus manos bajo mis rodillas y las flexiono para quedar cerca de mí al tiempo que alzaba un poco más mi cuerpo para que quedara cerca de su pelvis. Podía sentir su miembro cerca de mi entrada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie ha venido? ¿Por qué no están aquí? Recuerdos de Mikey, Donnie, Sensei, Abril, Casey y Rafa. ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor!

-detente…Rahzar…

Ahí está la palabra, en la punta de mi lengua, ¿Qué la detiene? Mi orgullo, pero se desliza…

Se desliza…

-p-por favor…

Y luego todo…ya no importa.

Mi cuerpo se tuerce hacia atrás buscando escapar pero sus garras sujetan mis caderas. No iré a ninguna parte. Apuesto que tiene una enorme sonrisa en su cara. ¡No quiero ver su cara!

-¡No! ¡Por favor, Rahzar, por favor! ¡No te he hecho nada! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

No es justo…

¿Son esas lágrimas al borde de mis párpados? ¿Estoy llorando? ¿Estoy sollozando? ¿Estoy gimiendo?

¿Me importa?

-Leo…

¿Es ese mi nombre? Sí, lo es. Lo dijo antes.

Su piel toca la mía. Más. Y más…

Me duele. ¡No más! ¡Por favor!

No me escucha. ¿O acaso no he dicho nada? Sale de mí y casi creo que ha terminado. Que patético e iluso. Vuelve a penetrar bruscamente y luego sale. Luego lo repite. Una vez. Otra más. Y más. Grito a todo lo que dan mis pulmones. Sale una vez más y se detiene. Muerdo mis labios. No quiero esto…

No quiero verlo…

¿Quién querría ver a la persona que está destrozándolo?

Mi cuerpo está en llamas. Me está cogiendo, me está lastimando, me está destrozando y se está divirtiendo. Puedo sentir que me hiere. Sin misericordia y sin arrepentimiento. Sé que lo disfruta. Sé que lo desea. Ir tan dentro de mí como le es posible. Sé que lo complace.

No puedo gritar más. Cuando comenzó a violarme gritaba a cada embestida, no podía parar. Pero ahora mi garganta se niega a obedecer…porque gritar me duele también. ¿Cuándo se detendrá? ¿Por qué no me mata ya? Preferiría estar muerto que sentir esto.

Me da con más fuerza y mi visión se torna borrosa. Vagamente me doy cuenta de que este es el final, dado que un líquido caliente llena mi recto. Sigue dentro de mí un instante mientras recobra el aliento, luego se inclina sobre mí y yo cierro los ojos.

No…quiero…verlo…

-ah…Leo…- suspira maliciosamente y me da una lamida desde el cuello hasta la mejilla que hace que me estremezca de repugnancia –abre tus ojos…

¡Nunca! Si esa es la única cosa con la que puedo luchar ahora ¡mierda si voy a luchar!

-vamos, ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Ya te he tomado…- se burla y lo entiendo… Joder. Lo entiendo. Soy patético. Ni siquiera pude defenderme de esto. ¿Cómo voy a poder defender a cualquiera a partir de ahora?

A mi memoria vienen todos los que pensé que vendrían a salvarme. Esos que son valiosos para mí. Esos para los que yo era valioso. Pero ¿cómo podre ser valioso para alguien ahora que me he vuelto así de patético? ¿Así de insignificante? ¿Así de inútil?

Mikey. Quien siempre confío en mí… ¿cómo confiara en alguien tan débil?

Donnie. Quien siempre me admiro… ¿cómo admirara a alguien patético?

Sensei. Quien me amaba… ¿Cómo me amara si soy basura?

Abril y Casey. Mis amigos… ¿Querrán ser amigos de alguien tan insignificante?

Y Rafa…oh, Rafa…Ni siquiera quiero pensar que dirá, sentirá o pensara al saber de esto. Si antes creía que yo era un mal líder ahora pensara que soy…No quiero ni imaginarlo

-Leo…- me llama –si no abres los ojos te sorprenderás de mala manera- me dice al instante que sale de mí y acaricia mi pobre y adolorida entrada con una garra. Inmediatamente abro los ojos y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo

-¡no…!- el grito muere en mi boca al momento que veo una fila de seis hombres parados frente a la cama. Todos están desnudos y sus penes están erectos. Todos me miran como si fuesen animales hambrientos y yo fuese un pedazo de carne recién hecho para ellos

-mira, Leo- dice Rahzar –estos hombres vinieron a jugar contigo- vuelve a sonreír y una vez más tengo esa sensación. Tengo miedo.

 **POV Normal**

Zoofilia.- Se le llama así al gusto u orientación sexual a tener sexo con animales. Pedofilia.- Se denomina así al gusto u deseo sexual de tener relaciones sexuales con menores de edad.

Esas palabras lo habían definido de muchas maneras. Esas palabras le habían cerrado muchas puertas. Su nombre era Matthew Arlington y era un hombre de 34 años divorciado con gustos muy bizarros. Lo habían despedido hoy de su trabajo y se había encaminado a su departamento caminando por las oscuras calles de Nueva York porque su auto se había averiado y había tenido que dejarlo en el estacionamiento de la oficina para ir por él luego.

Fue precisamente mientras caminaba a casa por esas oscuras calles que unos seres vestidos de negro cayeron del cielo y lo rodearon, lo ataron, lo amordazaron y lo llevaron a un almacén abandonado cerca del East River. Pensó que iban a matarlo, o a torturarlo, pero, en vez de eso, se encontró con un enorme perro mutante que le hablo.

Junto a él había otros cinco sujetos igual de asustados que él. El perro hablo y se presento como Rahzar. Un enviado de Destructor. Su maestro sabía que ellos eran peculiares –y vaya que lo son…- rio Rahzar –zoofílicos y pedófilos. ¡Vaya combinación! Pero, lastimosamente ninguno puede cumplir sus deseos sexuales sin que los encierren, ¿verdad?

-¿nos han traído aquí por eso?- pregunto un hombre rubio

-así es. Mi maestro quiere darles un regalo. Algo para que satisfagan sus dos necesidades sin que nadie diga ni haga nada al respecto

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto un obeso calvo

-esto- Rahzar señalo al centro del almacén y los hombres vieron a una joven tortuga mutante atada a una cama con sogas gruesas –escuchen, les mostraré lo que mi maestro quiere que hagan y, mientras lo hago, al que le apetezca recibir el regalo de mi maestro puede quitarse la ropa y tomar su parte en cualquier momento.

Matthew observo deleitado como el enorme perro violaba a la joven tortuga hasta que escucho el sonido de un tintineo golpeando el piso. Fue entonces que se percato de que todos se estaban desvistiendo excepto él. No perdió tiempo en desvestirse también y, tan pronto como Rahzar termino y volteo hacia ellos Matthew adelanto un paso. Estaba decidido a ser el primero -mira, Leo- dijo Rahzar –estos hombres vinieron a jugar contigo- el perro sonrió y la excitación de Matthew creció

-¡no!- grito la tortuga

-Leo…- musito Matthew y el adolescente trago duro –que bonito...ahora serás mío, Leo- le dijo Matthew mientras acariciaba su mejilla lentamente. Los ojos del adolescente se llenaron de terror y Matthew embistió. Y embistió. Y embistió. Y embistió. Hasta que acabó.

Se bajo de la cama y se recostó en el piso para descansar.

Luego fue el turno del gordo. Y de él seguía el rubio. Y de él…el que se ofreciera…

\- En la guarida de las Tortugas -

Donnie se aparto de la pantalla de su computadora con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara y llamo a sus hermanos mientras tomaba su vara Bo de un estante -¡lo tengo!- grito el genio y brinco fuera del laboratorio -¡Tengo una señal! ¡Ya sé donde está Leo!

-¡muy bien, genio!- felicito Rafa mientras corría junto a su hermano hacia la salida de la alcantarilla. Mikey paso corriendo junto a ellos y llego primero que nadie a la tapa de alcantarilla que daba acceso a su hogar. La abrió de un puñetazo entusiasta y sus hermanos le miraron impactados. Ninguno sabía que Mikey era así de fuerte

-¡vamos rápido!- ordeno el de naranja y los otros asintieron. Abril y Casey llegaron corriendo justo detrás de ellos y los miraron confundidos. Ninguno había visto la hazaña de Mikey.

Rafa sonrió ampliamente y les hiso una seña para que lo siguieran. Todos salieron casi inmediatamente. Rafa no paraba de sonreír. Ahora iba en camino a rescatar a su Leo.

\- En la entrada de la guarida de Rahzar -

Mikey estaba preocupado. La matanza de aquella chica y esos tres idiotas en el callejón solo había sido el inicio de la locura de Rafa hacia Leo. Su hermano de rojo había matado al menos a once personas a parte de las primeras luego de descubrir que estaba enamorado de Leo. Algunos fueron estrangulados, otros descuartizados, otros apuñalados y cada vez Mikey lo había cubierto y apoyado porque, de algún modo, entendía el amor psicópata que Rafa sentía por Leo.

Después de todo él también tenía alguien por quien mataría a todo Nueva York en caso de ser necesario. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo importante era rescatar a Leo. El de naranja dirigió la vista al frente, hacia Rafa, y espero la señal de su hermano de rojo para entrar. De pronto un chillido demencial resonó desde el interior de la bodega y los cinco adolescentes brincaron por las ventanas al instante para toparse con una escena salida de sus más profundas pesadillas. Abril fue la primera que soltó un grito horrorizado. Uno por uno los demás la siguieron excepto por Rafa. El de rojo no podía hacer que su cerebro registrara lo que sus ojos veían.

Atado a una cama cuyas sábanas estaban cubiertas de sangre y semen. Rodeado por hombres humanos desnudos y con penes manchados de las mismas sustancias. Estaba Leonardo. De entre sus piernas manaba sangre y su cara estaba cubierta de moretones y lágrimas. Sus ojos se dirigieron a ellos y Rafa sintió que todo su mundo se apagaba. Leo no lo reconocía.

El de rojo no supo en qué momento ocurrió pero un rugido digno de una bestia impregno el ambiente en la bodega cerrada y, de un momento a otro, uno de los hombres estaba delante de sus ojos con un sai clavado en la garganta y unas manos verdes le estaban arrancando los ojos. Los otros sujetos voltearon a ver la escena horrorizados y Rafa pudo ver como varios de ellos se apresuraban en salir huyendo del lugar. Un instante después Casey cayó encima de uno de ellos y le reventó el cráneo usando su palo de hockey. Rafa brinco por encima de la cama y corrió tras los otros.

Pesco a uno del cuello y le dio un puñetazo en la cara para tirarlo al suelo. Luego tomo su sai y comenzó a apuñalar repetidamente al sujeto para sacarle los órganos internos. De pronto una risa maniaca comenzó a escucharse y Rafa se estremeció de pies a cabeza al comprobar que era su propia risa la que sonaba en el lugar. Los otros sujetos comenzaron a gritar y, cuando Rafa volteo a ver que los había hecho pegar tales alaridos vio como Mikey enredaba a uno de ellos con su kusarigama y le cortaba la garganta. La sangre de aquel individuo baño a su hermano pequeño de pies a cabeza dándole un aspecto diabólico. Rafa salto sobre los otros dos sujetos y tomo a cada uno de un costado de la cabeza. Luego comenzó a chocar ambos cráneos uno contra el otro mientras los hombres gritaban y gemían.

Pronto una sustancia viscosa y color gris comenzó a salir de las aberturas. Rafael no se daría cuenta de que tenía la materia gris de los cerebros de esos hombres en sus manos hasta mucho más tarde –Rafa- llamo Casey, Rafa se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a presionar su cuello para asfixiarlo, de no ser porque Mikey le dio un golpe con su chako probablemente habría matado a su mejor amigo. Cuando el de rojo miro a su hermano pequeño noto que este lo miraba de manera fría y maligna. Muy anti-Mikey en su opinión -viejo…- balbuceo Casey

-perdón- dijo el de rojo, Casey le resto importancia con un gesto

-no importa, estás exaltado. Rápido, Rahzar y sus malditos robo-ninjas están escapando, los vimos salir de aquí por una de las ventanas que dan al East River

-¿cómo? ¡No! ¡No escaparan!- grito Rafa y se puso de pie, de pronto Mikey lo sostuvo de un brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la puerta

-Rafa y yo iremos por ellos, Casey. Ayuda a los otros a sacar a Leo de aquí- ordeno Mikey. Por el tono de voz que estaba empleando ni Rafa ni Casey se atrevieron a replicar a sus órdenes. El amante del hockey volvió al interior de la bodega y Rafa siguió a Mikey fuera del edificio. Mientras corrían por los techos persiguiendo a Rahzar, Rafa solo podía pensar en todas las maneras en las que le gustaría asesinar a Rahzar –Rafa- hablo Mikey –cuando los alcancemos yo me ocupo de los robo-ninjas. Tú vas directo a Rahzar…

-lo mataré- aseguro Rafa, una mirada maniaca asomaba a su cara

-yo sé que sí- dijo Mikey un poco tristemente –pero asegúrate que sufra- Mikey volvió a hablar con ese tono escalofriante y Rafa asintió pero esta vez no sintió miedo. Sintió felicidad de que Mikey fuera así.

\- En los tejados de Nueva York -

Rahzar corría y reía. Su maestro le había encomendado la misión de destruir a Leonardo de tal manera que las Tortugas perdiesen a su líder y hacia cinco minutos el enorme perro mutante había enviado a la sede del Clan un video en el que mostraba a su maestro como aquellos hombres le robaban a Leonardo lo más valioso que un ninja puede tener. Su honor y su valor para defender sus creencias. Como respuesta su maestro lo había video-llamado y le había felicitado. Su última orden fue que debían volver al cuartel general para empezar a planear la destrucción de las demás tortugas. El enorme perro soltó una carcajada que fue interrumpida a la mitad por una shuriken que paso volando cerca de su cuello y le dejo una pequeña cortada en este -¡¿Qué demonios?!- Rahzar se giro para toparse con Mikey parado en el edificio contiguo mirándolo fríamente

-estás acabado- dijo Mikey, Rahzar sonrió cínicamente y levanto una garra para dar una orden. La kusarigama se enredo en su mano apenas la hubo levantado y Mikey lo jalo hacia sí con tanta fuerza que lo mando volando hacia el otro techo a unos metros de él. Rahzar aterrizo de manera poco agradable, los robots se lanzaron contra Mikey en el acto. Rahzar se incorporo apenas lo suficiente para lograr esquivar el sai que iba directo a su garganta. Rafa comenzó a atacarlo a una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

El perro mutante lo esquivo todo lo que pudo pero la tortuga logro conectar varios puñetazos a su estomago y cabeza. Finalmente lo lanzo del techo a lo que parecía ser una suite en renovación puesto que tenía muchos materiales de construcción desperdigados por todo el sitio. Rahzar trato de rasguñar Rafa pero el chico esquivo sus garras y salto sobre el aterrizando en su pecho. Al hacer eso tiró una plataforma de metal y dejo atrapada una de las garras de Rahzar. Rafa clavo su sai en el hombro de Rahzar y este aulló de dolor. Al chico le gusto ese sonido. Volvió a hacerlo y le gusto de nuevo _'hazlo sufrir'_ le había pedido Mikey; ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir que desmembrarlo poco a poco y obligarlo a mirar?

Rafa siguió clavando el sai en el hombro del mutante hasta que alcanzo la articulación, pero se harto y empezó a morder la carne mientras alternaba las puñaladas entre cada mordisco. Rahzar gritaba y observaba horrorizado como Rafael trataba de devorarlo. Finalmente pudo desprender la garra que estaba atrapada, lamentablemente Rafael término de desprender su otro brazo al mismo tiempo y comenzó a devorarlo ansiosamente. Rahzar retrocedió horrorizado sin apartar la vista de la tortuga. Rafa levanto la mirada y le sonrió de manera maniaca

-sabes a perro- dijo la tortuga mientras se incorporaba sin dejar de sonreír –odio el sabor a perro- Rafa rompió a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo -¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Leo?- pregunto mientras lloraba, Rahzar no podía dejar de verlo –se suponía que la virginidad de Leo era mía; y además le hiciste daño- esta vez la tortuga sollozaba –no lo disfruto- de pronto rafa levanto la mirada; estaba enfadado –te mataré- ahora sonreía sin humor –y luego hare mío a Leo- la tortuga de bandana roja pego un brinco y Rahzar trato de retroceder pero tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Rafa apuñalo su torso rompiendo las costillas en busca de su corazón. El enorme mutante se las arreglo para soltarse de Rafael e ir hacia la ventana, pero cuando estaba por escapar varias shuriken golpearon el vidrio y lo partieron formando una especie de guillotina, la ventana cayó sobre Rahzar, quien se giro a tiempo para ver como esta caía y lo atrapaba. El perro ya estaba más muerto que vivo, pero aun así Rafa se abalanzo sobre él, le saco el corazón y lo mordió. La última imagen que Rahzar tuvo de este mundo fue la de una joven tortuga mutante que devoraba su corazón.

\- Donde Mikey -

Por ser el más ágil y bueno para improvisar Mikey tuvo una gran facilidad para deshacerse de los robo-pies que lo amenazaban y dirigirse al lugar donde Rafa estaba acabando con Rahzar, cuando llego vio el cadáver tras la ventana y a su hermano sentado junto a este. Como era costumbre Rafa estaba diciéndole a Rahzar porque lo había matado –si no le hubieras hecho eso a mi Leo yo no te habría matado- concluyo el de rojo y miro arriba, a Mikey, quien ya lo esperaba. El anaranjado lo saludo con un gesto y Rafa sonrió, pero apenas lo hubo hecho una espada atravesó la garganta del de naranja y este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

El corazón de Rafa pareció detenerse mientras la katana se retraía y el cuerpo de Mikey caía al vacio. La tortuga más ruda brinco y capeo a su hermano en el aire antes de voltear hacia arriba buscando a quien lo había matado en el tejado había una figura femenina parada, pero antes de que Rafa pudiese discernir quien era esta giro y se alejo saltando del lugar.


	3. Querido Mikey

**Hola, chicos. Sí, aún estoy viva, jeje. Perdón por todo lo que les he hecho esperar pero este cap promete respuestas y espero que eso los compense un poco. Además no será**

 **Atención: este capítulo es un poco emocional y algo crispado. Hay** _ **gore,**_ **no se apuren; las cartas están escritas de manera personal pero los flashbacks están en tercera persona, eso es para ustedes, para que no pierdan el hilo. Aquí como que se da a entender el cambio oscuro en la personalidad de Mikey o, por lo menos, se explica un poco lo que le pasó.**

 **Hay diferentes tipos de fuente y cada una significa algo:**

Narración normal.

 **Narración de Flashback.**

 _Cartas._

 _Cambio de tiempo o de escenario._

' _Pensamiento'_

-Dialogo-

 **Sin más por el momento, pasen adelante y lean…**

 **3- Querido, Mikey**

Dolor…

Dolor en mi cuerpo…

Dolor en mi alma…

Dolor en mi mente…

Dolor es todo lo que podía sentir…

¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Hubiera preferido morir a seguir viviendo con este terrible dolor…

Me enrede en las sábanas y asumí posición fetal por…no sé cuanta vez consecutiva desde el momento en que me trajeron a casa de la bodega. Primero había sido el terrible dolor de la violación acompañada con el terrible sentimiento de que mi voluntad y mi alma habían sido irreparablemente desgarradas. Luego la vergüenza y la agonía de que mi familia me viera en ese lamentable estado.

Quiero morir…

No tengo fuerza para vivir. No quiero vivir. No así…

Creí que el dolor físico y mental de lo ocurrido no podía rebasarse con nada y, entonces, justo cuando Donnie termino de atender mis heridas y mi padre trataba de consolarme Rafael apareció cubierto de sangre cargando el cadáver de mi hermano pequeño.

Quiero morir…

Quiero estar contigo…

Mikey…Quiero ir contigo.

 **\- POV Normal - En la cocina de la guarida -**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa mirándola. La miraban fijamente y, sin embargo, no la veían. Ninguno comprendía lo que había ocurrido o, mejor dicho, ninguno tenía el valor de comenzar a enfrentar la realidad de lo que había sucedido. Apenas el día anterior estaban en esa misma cocina todos juntos riendo y celebrando que habían derrotado al Clan del Pie una vez más y ahora…

Ahora Leo había sido torturado brutalmente tanto física como psicológicamente…

Ahora Mikey estaba muerto…

Ahora todo su mundo se había apagado…

-murió debido a la pérdida de sangre- dijo Donnie. Abril levanto la mirada y lo observo, Casey y Splinter viraron la cabeza para observarlo y Rafa dio un suspiro. El genio lanzo un pequeño suspiro, luego subió ambas manos hasta su cara y la cubrió con estas, acto seguido, apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y empezó a sollozar amargamente

-he matado a muchas personas- confeso Rafa como en un sueño –porque estaba enamorado de Leo y pensaba que ellas podrían apartarlo de mí…

-¿qué…?- musito Abril incrédula, Rafa la ignoro

-ahora me pregunto si todos los amigos y familiares de ellos habrán sentido lo que nosotros estamos sintiendo ahora que Mikey no está

-Miguel Ángel aún está aquí, Rafael- dijo Splinter tocando el hombro de Rafael de manera conciliadora –solo que ahora no podemos verlo ni sentirlo puesto que ha dejado descansar su cuerpo físico por la eternidad

-ha acompañado a su madre- musito Casey de manera apesadumbrada ocasionando que todos los demás le mirasen asombrados –comprendo- el amante del hockey se puso de pie y se encamino al laboratorio sin poder despegar los ojos del suelo.

 **\- En el laboratorio de Donnie -**

Leo estaba enredado en las sábanas igual que la última vez que Casey lo había visto con la diferencia de que esta vez la tortuga intrépida estaba volteada hacia la puerta en vez de hacia el muro y la miraba fijamente en el momento que Casey entro al laboratorio y lo miro –hola, Leo- saludo el amante del hockey desganadamente y luego se dirigió a la otra camilla que había en el laboratorio. Esa en la que Mikey yacía cubierto con una sábana.

-hola, Mikey-saludo el humano al sentarse junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor –Doonie dice que te moriste por la pérdida de sangre. Rafa lo interpreta como que si él hubiese sido más veloz te habría salvado, lo sé, me lo dijo cuándo nade nos veía. Yo creo que estuviste igual que yo…hace mucho tiempo- Casey dejo de hablar y se limito a mirar a Mikey, Leo lo miro de manera inexpresiva mientras analizaba lo que el humano acababa de decir. ¿Mikey estuvo igual que él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Como si le hubiera leído la mente Casey comenzó a hablar

-verás, Mikey… yo vivo con mi padre y mi hermana cerca del East River, pero hace mucho tiempo eso no era así. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era pequeño, mi madre vivía conmigo y con mi padre. Éramos nosotros tres y éramos felices. Luego ella se embarazó de mi hermana y no pudimos ser más felices que eso. Yo estaba eufórico. Iba a tener una hermanita. Luego sucedió…ojala no hubiese sucedido…- Casey rompió a llorar mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y Leo abrió grandes los ojos. Esta era una escena que el joven líder jamás espero ver. Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado a Casey Jones llorando de esa manera

-fuimos a cenar cuando a mi madre le faltaban tres semanas de gravidez para que naciera mi hermanita- continuo Casey con la voz quebrada -al salir del restaurante unos tipos nos abordaron. Eran unos simples ladrones cualesquiera y mi padre (que fue campeón de boxeo en su juventud) les hiso frente, logro malherir a dos de ellos y noquearlos, pero uno hirió a mamá en el vientre y estuvo a punto de perder a la bebé. La pusieron en cirugía durante horas y, al final, un médico salió y le dijo a papá que la nena estaba bien, pero mi mamá no sobrevivió… Papá se desmoronó…no recuerdo casi nada del funeral ni de las personas ahí. Todos mis recuerdos se centran en un solo hecho, Mikey: Perdí. A. Mí. Mamá.

Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido al momento de ver como Casey tomaba una de las manos de Mikey y la sostenía amablemente entre las suyas –unos años después, cuando entre al equipo de hockey de mi escuela, tuve un accidente. Fue durante un entrenamiento, mi casco me quedaba grande y yo estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo bien sujeto a mi cabeza por lo que acabe estrellándome contra un muro y me quite el casco y lo lancé, estaba totalmente frustrado. Respire un par de veces y empecé a patinar hacia donde había caído el casco para ponérmelo pero unos chicos que no habían visto lo que me ocurrió fueron hacia mí y…bueno, resumiendo, acabe en coma por más de dos semanas.

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar aquello, pero Casey pareció no notarlo y siguió hablando…

-Mikey, cuando estaba en coma escuche la voz de mi mamá llamándome desde el otro lado, no quise perderla otra vez. Lo cierto es que, en ese momento, todo lo que quería era estar a su lado nuevamente, hermano. Y yo…bueno, yo iba a ir con ella. Así que entiendo que te hayas ido con tu mamá. Aquí las cosas están tan feas y podridas que nadie en su sano juicio querría quedarse pero, siendo honesto. Yo me quedaré y ayudare todo lo que pueda porque…pues, a veces tienes que apretar los dientes y seguir hacia adelante solo porque no hay a donde retroceder.

Imagínate, esta noche me entere de que mi mejor amigo es un asesino a sangre fría. La chica que me gusta esta tan shockeada por lo que ocurrió que ni siquiera ha respondido a mi declaración. Sí, hoy me le declare a Abril, pero no creo que ella me dé el sí y, aunque lo haga, le diría que pase tiempo con Donnie, ¿sabes lo que le haría el perderla a ella también? Ya tenemos una tortuga caída y otra a punto de caer. No podemos perder a nadie más

Mikey, en ocasiones morir es más fácil que vivir. Lidiar con el amor psicópata de Rafa, con el espíritu roto de Leo, con la decepción amoroso mía o de Donnie, con la preocupación de Splinter o con las lágrimas de Abril son problemas para los vivos. Tú ya no estás vivo.

Yo te apoyo, viejo; pero solo te pido que tú también me apoyes. Te has ido (físicamente hablando) ayúdanos desde arriba. Tu sonrisa nos ha ayudado mucho en otras ocasiones y sé que en esta no será diferente. Aun si no podemos ver tu sonrisa sé que el que la tengas y nos hagas saber que estas bien será suficiente…

-oh, Casey…- sonó una voz diferente desde la puerta y el joven amante del hockey se giro para encontrarse con todos los que había dejado en la cocina escuchándolo atentamente. Abril tenía su boca cubierta con sus manos y las lágrimas resbalaban por encima de estas hasta caer por sus brazos. El aludido se puso de pie y fue hacia ellos, pero no había dado no tres pasos cuando Abril corrió hacia él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos –sabes que sí te acepto…. _*sniff*…._ pero Donnie…

-lo sé- dijo Casey abrazándose a ella –pero Donnie…

-está feliz de tener un amigo tan bueno como tú- espeto la tortuga de bandana morada mientras palmeaba suavemente el hombro de su amigo humano y le dedicaba una triste sonrisa –no se preocupen por mí, estoy feliz por ustedes, en serio

-Donnie- sonrió Abril y le dio un beso en la mejilla –eres el mejor

-no, tú eres la mejor

-chicos, no nos separemos, hay que permanecer unidos hasta que todo pase. Porque pasara, lo saben, ¿verdad?- espeto Casey abrazando a su novia y a su amigo

-claro que sí- musito Donnie abrazándose a los otros como si se les fuese la vida en ello. De pronto todos escucharon el sonido de unos pasos y vieron como Rafa salía del lugar caminando tan rígidamente que casi parecía un robot.

 **-POV Rafa-**

Salí caminando del laboratorio rumbo a mi cuarto. La cabeza me daba vueltas. No importa por donde lo vea, lo que acaba de pasar en el laboratorio me parece mal: _Donnie acaba de dejar que el amor de su vida se le vaya de las manos por culpa de otro chico._

¿Cómo puede aceptarlo así? ¿Sin más?

Eso está mal…

¿O no?

Desearía poder hablar con Mikey. Siempre que tenía una duda o que pasaba por un mal momento debido a mi amor no correspondido por Leo Mikey estaba ahí para escucharme. Pero ahora…

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta para luego apoyar la espalda en ella. Ahora sin Mikey… ¿Qué haría yo? Casey le había dicho que él le daba su apoyo incondicional. Le había dicho que lo comprendía y que no lo juzgaba. Bueno, eso está muy bien. No me malentiendan. Casey es mi amigo y lo admiro por ser capaz de mostrarle ese grado de lealtad a mi hermano aun con lo que ocurrió…yo no puedo. Todas las revelaciones de Casey en ese momento fueron impactantes pero el escuchare decir que comprendía y que sobrellevaría el perder a Mikey a raíz de su propia experiencia fue…admirable.

Sí, esa es la palabra. Eso fue admirable.

Pero, de nuevo, yo no puedo.

Debo hablar con Mikey. Estoy desesperado por hablar con él. Paseo mi mirada por toda mi habitación antes de posarla sobre mi almohada, por debajo de ella asoma un pequeño libro color lila que Mikey me regalo. Es una novela romántica. Sí, yo sé que no es mi tipo de libro pero cuando Mikey me lo dio me dijo que era así como el imaginaba que seriamos Leo y yo si fuésemos pareja. Me acerque a la cama y tome el libro en mis manos.

No mentiré. Lo leí solo para restregarle en la cara a Mikey que se equivocaba.

Pero ahora, en retrospectiva, me estremezco de pensar en eso puesto que casi parece que Mikey vio el futuro y sabía lo que ocurriría. El libro se titula "Un verano" y lo había escrito un hombre llamado David Baldacci. Trata de un hombre que está a punto de morir de una enfermedad letal dejando atrás a su esposa y sus tres hijos. El va a morir cerca de Navidad y, por esa fecha, su esposa sale a buscarle un medicamento para no volver jamás. Justo después de este evento el hombre comienza a recuperarse milagrosamente y logra reunir a su familia. Pero tiene un gran obstáculo por delante: enfrentar la vida sin _ella._

Me vuelvo a estremecer de solo pensar que Mikey pudo prever esto. En un acto reflejo volteo a todos lados esperando encontrarme con la cara sonriente de mi hermano menor burlándose de mí por caer en esta broma tan cruel, pero luego de comprobar que él no está ahí abro el libro y comienzo a pasar las páginas de manera distraída hasta que me topo con algo que me llama la atención. Es una parte del libro en la que el protagonista le escribe una carta a su esposa:

 _Querida Lizzie,_

 _He observado desde mi cama y tengo una confesión. Y una disculpa…_

¿Una disculpa? Yo no recordaba eso. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Seguí leyendo y al cabo de un momento sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar. Esa carta la había escrito cuando estaba a punto de morir y abandonarla. Pensé por un instante que Mikey pudiese haber escrito esa carta para nosotros y no pude evitar el llanto. Llore como por veinte minutos sin parar antes de poder enderezarme y tener un pensamiento claro… ¿Y si ella le hubiera respondido las cartas? ¿Qué habría escrito Lizzie si hubiese podido responderle a su esposo?

¿Y si fuese Mikey quien las escribió?

-¿Qué respondería yo?- me pregunte en voz alta. Luego tome un cuaderno y una pluma. Lo abrí en una página en blanco y empecé a escribir.

 _Querido Mikey,_

 _Casey acaba de tener una charla muy emotiva contigo y eso me parece genial. Nuestro amigo amante del hockey ha resultado ser mucho más fuerte y admirable de lo que jamás me hubiese detenido a pensar. Pero eso no es lo que hiso que deseara escribirte una carta. Sino lo que pasó después de que tuvo esa conversación contigo. Como sabes nuestro hermano de bandana morada lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de Abril y yo siempre pensé que el día que alguien tratara de arrebatársela él haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a su lado._

 _Tal vez incluso asesinar como he hecho yo._

 _Pero Donnie me sorprendió aceptando el hecho de Abril ama a Casey y dejando que él se la quede. No lo entiendo. En mi psicología eso no debe pasar. ¿Cómo puede Donnie anteponer la felicidad de alguien más a la suya? ¿O será acaso que ama a Abril tanto que es capaz de poner la felicidad de ella por encima de la suya propia?_

…

…

 _Eso último me parece más aceptable pero…Mikey… ¿Es eso amor de verdad? ¿Es ese el tipo de amor que tenían los protagonistas del libro que me regalaste? En todo caso. Ese tipo de amor. ¿Se parece en algo al que yo le tengo a Leo? ¿Sería yo capaz de hacerlo? ¿Amo a Leo lo suficiente para aceptar menos que su total felicidad? ¿Aun si no es conmigo?_

 _¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo ahora, Mikey? ¿Qué debo hacer? Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, así como has estado desde la primera vez que asesine a esa chica. Recuerdo esa primera vez. Pero creo que a ti te gusto más la segunda, ¿no es así? Siempre me recordabas esa noche. En aquella noche de Luna llena…_

 **-Hace cuatro semanas y media atrás -**

 **La joven en cuestión tenía cerca de 22 años y trabajaba en una planta procesadora de alimentos en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York como vigilante nocturna. El Clan del Pie había atacado el lugar justo al iniciar su turno y ella, aterrorizada, había huido solo para encontrarse de frente con las cuatro tortugas mutantes que en solo veinte minutos se convirtieron en sus héroes y amigos.**

 **Luego de acabar con los ninjas Donnie se acerco a revisar si ella estaba bien y, en cuanto ella le aseguro que no le había ocurrido nada malo, Leo se acerco también y ella le sonrió coquetamente –muchas gracias**

 **-no hay cuidado- había dicho el de azul**

 **-me han salvado, ¿Cómo podre pagarles?**

 **-no hace falta más que un agradecimiento- Leo la ayudo a levantarse del suelo y la joven aprovecho para darle un abrazo que tiño la cara del joven líder de un brillante rojo escarlata**

 **-muchas gracias, de verdad**

 **-ningún problema- sonrió tímidamente el de azul mientras, a su espalda, Rafa bufaba molesto y Mikey soltaba pequeñas risitas –soy Leo, ellos son mis hermanos, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey**

 **-soy Madeleine, mucho gusto- la chica tenia la piel blanca, tersa; su cabello era castaño y le llegaba a la cintura, tenía la complexión física de una atleta y sus ojos eran color avellana. Era bonita. Eso solo sirvió para enfadar más a la tortuga de bandana roja. Esa zorra era demasiado bonita.**

 **Las tortugas se fueron y Madeleine quedo sola. Pero unas horas después, cerca de la medianoche, una sombra empezó a merodear por la fábrica buscándola mientras sostenía un sai en una de sus manos. La encontró en la sala de empleados tomándose un café para lograr permanecer despierta mientras realizaba su última ronda.**

 **Rafael espero hasta que la mujer estaba caminando por entre unas máquinas para abalanzarse sobre ella. Madeleine volteo a toda prisa y levanto el gas pimienta que tenía en la mano para rociar los ojos del ser que se le había abalanzado. Rafael emitió un aullido doloroso al momento en que la sustancia entro en contacto con sus ojos y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo luego de un momento mientras se restregaba los ojos con el antebrazo -¡Rafael!- exclamo la mujer angustiada y se hinco junto a él para ayudarlo -¡lo lamento tanto! Yo…- Madeleine se interrumpió cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre y bajo la mirada para ver el mango de un cuchillo sobresaliendo de su cuerpo.**

 **Madeleine alzo la vista completamente confundida y observo como Rafael le sonreía de manera maniática antes de sacar el cuchillo de su vientre y ponerse de pie para observarla desde arriba –Leo…es mío- dijo la tortuga de rojo antes de bajar el sai con violencia y clavarlo en la frente de la mujer**

 **-nada mal- felicito una voz desde arriba y Rafa volteo apresuradamente para toparse con Mikey, quien le sonreía desde lo alto – ¿y ahora que harás con el cuerpo?- Rafa miro hacia una de las máquinas empacadoras de comida y luego le sonrió a Mikey, Mikey le sonrió de vuelta y asintió alegremente, la idea de su hermano mayor le parecía divertida**

 **-pero…- dudo el de rojo -¿no la encontraran pronto y saldrá en las noticias? Leo podría enterarse…**

 **-le diremos que los ninjas del pie regresaron, es probable que lo hubiesen hecho y Leo no sospecharía de ti porque no sabe que lo amas- espeto Mikey interrumpiéndolo**

 **-¡tienes razón!- dijo Rafa alegremente y cargo el cuerpo de Madeleine hasta una de las máquinas, antes de tirarlo por el borde giro la cabeza y observo a Mikey con una dulce sonrisa –gracias, Mikey**

 **-no hay porque- respondió el de naranja y le hiso una seña para que se apurara. Rafa tiro el cuerpo y luego ambos salieron del lugar rápidamente.**

 **-Tiempo actual -**

 _Me gustaba matar a esas zorras para que dejaran en paz a mi Leo…_

 _Pero me gustaba más poder compartir lo que sentía por él contigo Mikey y saber que me apoyarías._

 _Aunque viendo esa segunda vez en retrospectiva puede que todos esos halagos sobre lo bien que lo maneje a pesar de estar casi ciego no fuesen nada más que una burla a como resulto todo, jeje. Mikey, te extraño. Me duele que no estés aquí justo ahora. Me duele el pensar que ya no podremos hablar._

 _Mikey, te quiero…_

Tuve que bajar la pluma un momento para poder recomponerme, luego leí lo que había escrito y decidí que esa carta ya estaba completa por el momento así que solo la firme con un: _tú hermano yandere, Rafael._

 **-Fin POV Rafa-**

 **-Inicia POV Normal - En el laboratorio de Donnie -**

Los chicos que acababan de protagonizar el reciente conflicto existencial de Rafael estaban parados rodeando la camilla donde ahora yacía Mikey –debemos decidir qué hacer con él ahora- dijo Donnie

-debemos sepultarlo- dijo Abril

-¿dónde?- pregunto su novio

-¿Qué tal en la granja de mi familia?- un silencio incomodo siguió a esa propuesta

-tal vez sea mejor quemarlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el Clan del Pie haga de las suyas si salimos de la ciudad para enterrar a Mikey- apunto Donnie, Splinter respiro profundo y cerró los ojos

-no lo quemaremos- todos giraron la cabeza para ver a Rafa parado en la puerta –mi hermano no es basura que podamos quemar para deshacernos de ella

-Rafa, no lo dije por eso- replico Donnie

-Donnie quería…

-no me importa- espeto el de rojo interrumpiendo a la pelirroja, luego se dirigió a Mikey –Mikey, te escribí una carta, quiero que te la lleves contigo, ¿ok? Tal vez puedas leerla haya donde vayas- Rafa observo la forma inconsciente de Mikey y luego asintió y se dio la vuelta para hablar con los otros. Leo lo observo, pero no le prestó atención a lo que decían, estaba enfocado en lo que Rafa le acababa de decir a Mikey.

 **POV LEO**

De hecho era una buena idea…-Leonardo- dijo el Sensei Splinter acercándose a mí –iremos a cenar, ¿te apetece algo?- desvié la mirada para evitar que mi padre me viera a los ojos. La vergüenza que sentía por lo que había ocurrido…

 _Sensei me amaba_ , pensé, _¿Cómo me amara ahora que soy tan insignificante?_

-Leo…- esta vez fue Rafa quien me hablo, se acercó a la cama y trato de tocar mi rodilla. Me aleje de él inmediatamente conteniendo un gemido doloroso, Rafa me miro un instante y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos _Oh, no…no llores, Rafa; no merezco tus lágrimas…_ Mi hermano pareció haberme leído el pensamiento porque retrocedió, se aclaró la garganta y se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano –solo quería que supieras que yo seré el líder hasta que te recuperes y…que te encargo a Mikey, mientras ustedes no están Casey y Abril vendrán con nosotros y…bueno, yo los cuido. Tú no te apures

Subí la sábana hasta por encima de mi cabeza y escuche atentamente como todos se iban. No quería que me hablaran. No quería que me vieran. Soy tan patético. Tan insignificante. ¿Ser el líder mientras me recupero? ¡Vaya broma! Jamás podre recuperarme de esto. Jamás dejare de ser así de…

Reprimí un sollozo mientras me quitaba la sábana de la cabeza una vez que todos se fueron y observé a mi hermano menor en la camilla cercana a la mía. Realmente quería hablar con él, Mikey siempre podía hacer las cosas más simples para mí, para todos. Con esa enorme sonrisa suya podía disipar todas las cosas malas que pasaban, mire hacia su cabeza y pude ver la carta que Rafa le había escrito. Nuevamente no me pareció mala idea así que tome el block de notas de Donnie y la pluma que estaba junto a este (cosas que Donnie dejo ahí luego de atenderme) y comencé a escribir.

 _Querido Mikey_ , mire a mi hermano otra vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas mientras lo veía, luego dirigí mis ojos al papel y continúe

 _Querido Mikey,_

 _Te he observado desde mi cama. Te he observado, a ti y a los otros. Y…lo lamento. La última vez que te vi te regañe por seguirle el juego a Rafa en burlarse de mí por Karai. Diciendo que ella me gusta y todo eso. Nunca podre disculparme por regañarte tan injustamente pero. Tú eres testigo de todo lo que ha ocurrido. De hecho, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber porque no me puede gustar ella y porque nunca me gustara._

 _Y no es solo que ella sea hija de Sensei. Tú sabes…sabías eso…_

 _Mikey, tu sonrisa siempre nos dio fuerza a todos. Incluyéndome. Pero supongo que nuestra familia de ninjas no estaba tan avispada como a nosotros nos hubiese gustado pensar porque, siendo honesto. Creo que yo fui el único que noto el cambio en esa sonrisa en los últimos meses. Hermanito, yo me di cuenta de lo que te ocurrió. Yo sé que te ocurrió. ¿Por qué en las misiones parecías más centrado en ocasiones? ¿Por qué a veces tenías un brillo malvado en tu mirada? ¿Por qué cuando peleabas disfrutabas ver a tus enemigos caer? Debo disculparme contigo. Lo arruiné todo. Te arruiné a ti. Si tan solo no hubiera ocurrido. Si tan solo no te hubieses dado cuenta. Mikey, la verdad de las cosas es que ese fue mi primer asesinato…Nunca esperé cometer un acto tan despreciable como ese pero es que ellos se lo buscaron._

 _Si ellos nunca hubieran hecho lo que hicieron. Bueno, ellos estarían vivos._

 _-_ _1 AÑO ATRÁS_ _-_

 **Era una noche de luna llena en la ciudad de Nueva York, las personas trabajadoras estaban en sus camas disfrutando de un bien merecido descanso. Sin embargo; había unos pocos que estaban fuera en las calles. Algunos estaban de fiesta, otros trabajaban turnos nocturnos y algunos más (como ciertas tortugas mutantes) estaban fuera asegurándose que todo Nueva York estuviese a salvo durante la noche. Sin embargo esta noche era diferente, esta noche dos tortugas estaban muy enfermas para salir de la guarida debido a una fuerte indigestión causada por unos tacos demasiado cargados de salsa y una más debía quedarse a cuidarlas. Por eso, únicamente por eso, solo la tortuga líder se encontraba realizando la patrulla en esa noche tan bella.**

 **Leo saltaba de techo en techo buscando criminales y posibles amenazas para los neoyorquinos pero su mente estaba lejos, más concretamente, su mente estaba en una enfermería en las alcantarillas. Justamente en el lugar donde sus tres hermanos se hallaban. Donnie le había dicho que Mikey y Rafa todavía tardarían un día más en recuperarse totalmente antes de poder entrenar o patrullar. A Leo le preocupaba le preocupaba el estado de Mikey y Rafa.**

 **Pero más el de Rafa.**

 **Sí, aunque a Leo le costara admitirlo (bueno, en realidad no iba a admitirlo) a Leonardo le importaba más la seguridad de su hermano de rojo que la de los otros. Así había sido desde hace algunos años y así sería siempre y es que, por una maldita casualidad del destino, Leo se había enamorado de su hermano de rojo sin querer.**

 **Amaba su sonrisa…cínica, burlona y maravillosa a más no poder.**

 **Amaba su físico…musculoso y firme por donde lo viera.**

 **Amaba su valor y su habilidad…marcas distintivas de Rafael.**

 **Leo sintió un calor interior al pensar en su hermano. Lo sintió como tantas otras veces lo había sentido, ese calor era la certeza de su enamoramiento, era lo que le decía a Leo que Rafa era la persona que amaba y amaría hasta el final de sus días. Pero ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo demostrárselo? ¿Qué podía hacer él para lograr que Rafa se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por él? ¿Era buena idea hacérselo saber? ¿Cómo podía hacérselo saber sin causar ninguna controversia ni problema en su familia o en su equipo?**

 **En eso pensaba Leonardo cuando escucho un grito algo familiar "¡Bookamacha!" la tortuga de azul se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar del que venía aquel extraño pero familiar sonido. Cuando llego escucho un** _ **deja vú**_ **de su** _ **deja vú**_ **-¡Bukamaka!- grito un muchacho mientras giraba una cadena en sus manos. Leo no tardó mucho en mirar los alrededores y percatarse de que se encontraba en el parque en el que Casey y Abril solían venir a estudiar hacia algún tiempo. Ahí había ahora cuatro adolescentes: una chica rubia peinada con dos coletas, una castaña cuyo cabello era sostenido por una diadema, un muchacho con el cabello obviamente teñido de rubio vestido totalmente de negro (que era el que estaba jugando con la cadena) y un joven obeso y pecoso que sostenía una bolsa de papas. Este último estaba sentado en los columpios**

 **-¡Bulakalaka!-grito el rubio y brinco hacia las chicas riéndose histéricamente**

 **-¡no, tonto!- gruño la rubia -¡no se hace así!**

 **-¿y tú sabes cómo se hace?- replico él**

 **-no, ¡pero sé que no es así!**

 **-¡oh, vamos! Yo soy el único que ha visto a las verdaderas tortugas en acción así que si "alguien" sabe cómo grita la tortuga de naranja ¡ese soy yo!**

 **-¡sí, claro!- se burló el gordo, su cabello grasoso de color caoba se le pegaba a la cabeza y rebotaba mientras hablaba como si fuese un dibujo animado –no te sabes ni sus nombres**

 **-¡tú tampoco!- recrimino el delgado señalándolo con un dedo esquelético**

 **-¡claro que los sé! Los escuche una noche que peleaban en un callejón. El de rojo es Rafa, el de azul es Leo el morado Donnie y el naranja es Mikey. Leo es el líder.**

 **Aun desde el techo donde se hallaba oculto Leo fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo irresponsables que habían sido él y sus hermanos al dejarse ver por esos niños humanos en tantas ocasiones, pensaba retirarse cuando escucho a la rubia gritar -¡oh, Cecy! ¡Qué rara eres!- la tortuga azul giro en redondo y se percató de que la chica rubia sonreía abiertamente mientras que la castaña se había sonrojado y miraba al suelo. Los dos chicos se les acercaron y la rubia, entre risas, les conto lo que sucedía –Cecy piensa que el de rojo es sexy**

 **-¡¿en serio?!- grito el rubio mientras que el gordo se atragantaba con sus papas**

 **Leo los miró con los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar (aunque estuviera de acuerdo) -¿realmente piensas eso?- pregunto el gordo**

 **-no es para tanto, Uriel- replico ella**

 **-claro que no es para tanto. Es solamente una clara inclinación por la zoofilia y la fenomenofilia o mutantenofilia**

 **-¡oh, no seas malo!- gruño Cecy -¿tú no crees que alguno de ellos sea lindo?**

 **-¡por supuesto que no!**

 **-¿en serio? ¿No me estabas diciendo esta tarde que creías que sería divertido salir con alguno de ellos?**

 **-no, bueno, yo…**

 **-¿con cuál quisieras salir, Larry?- pregunto la rubia**

 **-¡con ninguno!- exclamo él completamente sonrojado –yo no hablaba de 'salir' con ellos sino de 'estar' con ellos…a solas.**

 **Hubo un silencio incomodo luego de esta declaración. Los adolescentes humanos miraban a su amigo con un dejo de incredulidad ante lo que acababa de salir de su boca mientras que el mutante adolescente en el lugar trataba de hacer dos cosas a la vez: rogar por que no fuese Rafa a quien Larry quería a su lado y elaborar una amenaza de muerte lo suficientemente sangrienta para el rubio en caso de que sí lo fuera**

 **-Lizzie…- empezó Uriel (el gordo) y la rubia lo miro -¿Larry acaba de decir que se quiere coger a las tortugas?**

 **-eso creo- replico la rubia, replico Lizzie -¿Por qué no se van a casa tú y Cecy? Creo que ha llegado la hora de darle a Larry la 'charla'**

 **-¡oh, vamos!- se quejó el aludido -¿a ella le puede gustar una de esas cosas y yo no puedo querer tirármela?**

 **-¿también quieres al rojo?- pregunto Uriel, Leo abrió grandes los ojos y trago duro**

 **-pues supongo que sería divertido encontrar su hoyo y 'llenarlo'**

 **-¡ew! ¡Larry!**

 **-¡ay, por favor! Tú quieres que te 'llene' ¿no, Cecy?- pregunto Lizzie a su amiga, al oír eso tanto Leo como Cecy se sonrojaron muchísimo y ella se cubrió la cara con las manos en un gesto de aflicción**

 **-bueno, un poco no estaría mal- reflexiono la castaña un momento después. El gordo Uriel dejo caer la mandíbula y Cecy se rio mientras que Larry empezaba a cantar:** _ **Cecy y Rafa sentados en el tejado…**_ **-¡Larry!- grito ella y el rubio rio a carcajadas**

 **-no se puede evitar- dijo Uriel atrayendo la atención de todos (Leo incluido) –habrá que atrapar a Rafael para que Cecy se lo quede y Larry lo desvirgine- sus amigos se quedaron callados un momento y luego él agrego –supongo que solo será sexo tradicional, ¿no Larry?**

 **-supongo que también podría meterle algunas piedras y palos. O juguetes. ¡O tal vez dejar que él me meta cosas!- se alegró el rubio**

 **-¡oye! ¡Ya basta!- se quejó Cecy -¡lo vas a desgastar y luego no podrá hacerme nada a mí!**

 **-o tal vez gane experiencia y la use en ti- dijo Lizzie haciendo reconsiderar a Cecy, una shuriken se clavó en el piso cerca de ambas chicas y ellas pegaron un brinco, Larry se acercó a la shuriken y la levanto del piso para observarla, pero tan pronto como lo hubo hecho los faros alrededor de ellos comenzaron a reventar en un montón de trozos de cristal. Tanto el rubio como los otros chicos comenzaron a voltear a todas direcciones tratando de averiguar que ocurría. Cuando la última luminaria hubo reventado todo quedo en silencio por un momento antes de que Larry hablara**

 **-¿Qué fue…?- su pregunta fue interrumpida por un gemido estrangulado, cuando el joven se volteó para ver a sus amigos descubrió a Cecy mirando incrédula a Lizzie y a Uriel dejando caer su bolsa de papas para mirar horrorizado la escena detrás suyo. El mismo Larry dejo caer la quijada y abrió grandes los ojos al momento de percatarse de lo que había ocurrid.**

 **Lizzie había sido atravesada desde atrás por una filosa katana. La rubia los miraba impactada y confundida. No se acababa de dar cuenta de que era ese horrible dolor que repentinamente había aparecido en su torso. Su cara de confusión fue reemplazada por una de horror cuando bajo su mirada y se topó con una filosa espada ensangrentada que salía de su torso y se extendía hacia sus amigos -¿qué…?- pregunto Lizzie en un gemido estrangulado, pero antes de que lograra concluir su pregunta la katana se torció y ella escupió sangre. Esta acción pareció sacar a sus amigos del trance puesto que Cecy y Uriel se apuraron en llegar junto a ella y tratar de empujar la hoja metálica para sacarla de su amiga. Sin embargo; Cecy apenas la hubo tocado cuando esta se retrajo y salió de Lizzie dejando un profundo corte en las palmas de las manos de Cecy. La castaña grito de dolor y retrajo sus manos en el mismo momento en que Uriel se acercaba a Lizzie. Ella había caído al suelo luego de que la katana se retrajera y ahora se estaba ahogando en un charco de su propia sangre**

 **-¡Lizzie! ¡Quédate conmigo!- el gordo trato de levantar a la muchacha pero ella solo atinaba a respirar trabajosamente y a tratar de levantar la mirada hacia sus amigos. Angustiado, Uriel giro la cabeza hacia Larry por ayuda -¡Larry! ¡Tenemos que…!- el joven se calló cuando vio que su amigo no solo estaba paralizado sino que miraba hacia el lugar donde antes estaba parada Lizzie con una mueca de absoluto terror en el rostro. Uriel miro hacia donde miraba Larry y se topó de frente con la figura de una tortuga mutante de bandana azul que los miraba tan seriamente como un cazador mira a su siguiente presa. La tortuga abrió la boca y dijo solo tres palabras pero fueron suficiente para hacer que su delgado amigo comenzara a gritar a pleno pulmón. Las palabras fueron: Rafa es mío.**

 **Larry abrió la boca y comenzó a gritar a pleno pulmón, Cecy cayó de sentón al piso gritando también y Uriel se puso de pie intempestivamente para salir corriendo del lugar pero sus piernas no le respondieron más allá de lograr ponerlo de pie. El chico obeso no tuvo oportunidad ni de mirar a sus amigos cuando una ráfaga de shurikens se clavó en el cuerpo de Larry. La horrenda imagen quedaría grabada para siempre en la mente se Uriel. Dos estrellas de metal entraron en las cuencas de los ojos de su amigo y le reventaron los globos oculares mientras que otra le entro por la boca mientras gritaba y la punta se clavó en lo profundo de su garganta. Unas cuantas más se clavaron en su pecho, brazos y estomago casi atravesándolos.**

 **Uriel recordaría después como tres de esas estrellas encontraron suficiente lugar para clavarse en la garganta del rubio al mismo tiempo y ocasionar un rio de sangre desde su cuello hasta su cadera. La tortuga dio un paso adelante y pateo el cuerpo de Lizzie para apartarlo de su camino, casi como si fuera un saco de basura que se hallaba en su camino. Luego camino hacia el muchacho que acababa de matar mirándolo amenazadoramente. Si Larry aun estuviese vivo se habría cagado de miedo de ver a la tortuga acercándose a él –Rafa es mío…- musito la tortuga apuñalando suavemente la pierna del cadáver con su espada –no debiste fijarte en él, quien sea que se fije en él deberá morir…**

 **Uriel lo miraba fijo mientras apuñalaba el cadáver de su amigo. El muchacho no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante esa vista, por un momento ni siquiera sintió que debiera reaccionar sino que solo debía dejar que la tortuga lo apuñalara y salir corriendo. Pero, luego decidió que no podía dejar ahí el cuerpo del que se suponía su mejor amigo. Lástima que decidiera ponerse de pie en el mismo momento que Leo decidió que no debería dejar testigos con vida y se volteara hacia él blandiendo su espada. Le corto la cabeza a Uriel en menos tiempo de lo que al chico obeso le tomo levantarse. Cuando el cuerpo del gordo cayó al piso Leo giro su atención hacia Cecy. La chica ya no estaba donde había estado unos minutos antes sino que había corrido hacia la cerca que rodeaba el parque y se encontraba tratando de treparla. Leo frunció el ceño, tomo kunais de su cinturón y las lanzo hacia la joven.**

 **Los cuchillos atravesaron la pierna izquierda de la joven en cinco lugares diferentes mientras intentaba saltar al otro lado de la cerca. Cecy dio un grito ahogado y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. No se desmayó. Sangre comenzó a caer al piso desde su frente y ella se froto los ojos en un intento de apartarla. Se dio la vuelta, aun tendida en el piso, y empezó a arrastrarse lejos del lugar. No había avanzado casi nada cuando los pies de Leo aparecieron delante de su cara. La chica alzo la mirada. Leo la miraba fijo. Sus ojos reflejaban la imagen de Cecy y tenían un aura de muerte. La muchacha musito un leve** _ **por favor**_ **antes de que la katana de la tortuga le atravesara la cabeza y la matara de inmediato.**

 **Leo brinco ágilmente la cerca para volver al parque y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio en el que había observado a los chicos tan solo unos momentos antes. Alzó la mirada hacia la Luna y, en esos momentos, se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado en ese tejado…mirándolo. Al principio pensó que era alguno de sus enemigos pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa figura era un mutante.**

 **Un mutante de tortuga.**

 **Su hermano pequeño.**

 **Mikey.**

 _-_ _Tiempo Actual_ _-_

 _Cuando te vi ahí el corazón se me paralizó. El hecho de que te giraras y huyeras de mí fue lo peor. Pero fue la conversación siguiente lo que me hiso desear que todo hubiese sido diferente…_

 _Pero no lo era._

 _Esperaba que gritaras. Que me temieras. Que quisieras decirle a Sensei. Al principio lo hiciste. Hubo un instante en que quisiste delatarme y decirle a Sensei todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando intentaba acercarme a calmarte me golpeabas con tus chakos. Eso fe hasta que preguntaste porque. Yo te confesé que era porque amaba a Rafael._

 _Fue en ese momento que dejaste de golpearme. De hecho…parecía que me entendías. Eso fue lo que nunca comprendí. ¿Mikey? ¿Por qué me entendías? ¿Por qué el que te haya dicho que fue por amor te impidió seguir golpeándome? ¿Amabas a alguien? Espero que no. Me sentiría terrible si hubieses estado enamorado de alguien y ese alguien te hubiese perdido por mi causa. Lo que Rahzar me hiso los saco a ti y a Rafa de balance, buscaban venganza y se relajaron tan pronto como la tuvieron. Por eso fue que no viste venir a tu asesino. Pero… ¿Quién te mato, Mikey? ¿Por qué lo hiso?_

 _Espero poder encontrar las respuestas sin ti aquí, Mikey._

 _Tu hermano que te ama y te añora. Tu hermano yandere. Leonardo._

Levanté la vista de la carta que había estado escribiendo durante más de tres horas. Había empleado cuatro hojas para escribir mi carta a mi hermano. De hecho ahora me sentía un poco mejor. Tal vez, con el tiempo, pueda volver a ser yo.

 **Fin POV Leo**

La tortuga mayor dejó la carta a un lado de su cama e hiso una nota mental de escribirle a Mikey más seguido antes de girarse en la cama y caer en un sueño un poco más tranquilo que los anteriores.

 _-_ _Fuera de la guarida. Cerca del sitio donde asesinaron a Mikey_ _-_

Rafael saltaba por los techos guiando a los otros hacia el lugar donde él y Mikey habían luchado contra el Clan del Pie luego de encontrar a Leonardo. Todos iban moviéndose ágilmente y en silencio. Todos eran conscientes de que este era un momento de gran seriedad puesto que iban a buscar rastros de la persona que había asesinado a Mikey. Al estar apenas a un tejado de distancia Rafa les hiso una señal para que se detuvieran. Los otros obedecieron y se acuclillaron.

En el edificio donde Mikey había sido asesinado había una figura femenina parada. Rafa gruño como un animal rabioso al verla y Donnie le toco el hombro para atraer su atención -¿Qué pasa?- susurro el de morado

-esa es la persona que mato a Mikey- gruño Rafa señalando con la cabeza a la figura. Acto seguido, Casey salió de su escondite y corrió a toda prisa hacia la figura. El amante de hockey empuño su bastón con ambas manos y lo descargó con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza de aquella figura pero, de pronto, esta se movió y partió el bastón con una katana. Casey miró el bastón sin poder creérselo por un segundo, momento que aprovecho la mujer para apuñalarlo en el costado. El joven bajo la mirada para ver de cerca a su atacante y se dio cuenta de quién era.

Karai.

Justo en el momento en que ella lo apuñalo un grito horrendo resonó en la noche y, un instante después, una segunda figura se lanzó sobre Karai y la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo Casey fue que la kunoichi-serpiente fue empujada a un costado del techo y él la perdió de vista al momento que cayó sobre el frío concreto y quedo mirando las estrellas. Donnie y Rafa se acercaron ipso-facto a él para revisarlo.

Casey gruño de dolor y perdió la consciencia cuando Donnie le saco la espada del costado. Del sitio donde Karai la había dejado.

 _Modo Batalla (A partir de aquí habrá dos perspectivas. Una es la batalla: Abril vs Karai. La otra es lo que pasa con Casey mientras agoniza. Les aviso cuando acabe)_

Furia.

Angustia.

Dolor.

Miedo.

Pero sobre todo furia.

Abril estaba cara a cara con la mujer que mato a su amigo y que había tratado de matar a su novio. No había palabras para descubrir toda la furia y temor acumulados en el interior de la pelirroja en esos momentos. Quería matarla. Quería apuñalarla. Quería morderla y que se desangrara. Quería… quería…

Destruirla.

Karai, por su parte, solo miraba a la pelirroja con la expresión fría y distante de alguien a quien ya no le importa lo que pueda pasarle. Abril no soportaba verla así. Era como si supiese lo que hiso y ya no le importara. La pelirroja se lanzó sobre la mutante de serpiente y trato de golpearla con su tessen. Karai la seguía mirando sin expresión pero esquivaba todos sus golpes sin fallar. Era como si supiera lo que Abril pensaba y a donde atacaría antes de que lo hiciera.

 _Modo Agonía (sip, es lo que pasa con Casey)_

Rafa observaba a ambas chicas con impotencia. Deseaba poder participar en la pelea pero si lo hacía en vez de ayudar a Donnie Casey moriría también y él no quería eso.

Por ello, se limitó a observar con impotencia mientras Karai esquivaba los ataques de Abril sin ningún problema. Rafa sabía que si la morena se ponía seria la pelirroja moriría en un segundo. Pero ahora eso no debería preocuparle. Karai no tenía el más mínimo interés en luchar contra Abril y eso se notaba. Rafa esperaba que eso siguiera así por un rato más hasta que vio que un sobre amarillo se caía de debajo de la armadura de Karai y Abril lo tomaba -¡devuélveme eso!- grito la morena.

Su bello rostro mostro los colmillos y los ojos de una serpiente.

 _Modo Batalla_

Fueron las primeras palabras que la chica serpiente había dicho desde el momento en que comenzó la "pelea". La pelirroja se sorprendió por el tono rudo y enfadado con que dijo aquello y la miro solo un instante. Un instante que basto para comprender que Karai haría lo que fuera por recuperar aquel papel. La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente antes de doblar el papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts ante el asombro de Karai. La morena gruño y se lanzó contra ella empuñando dos cuchillos kunai. Abril empuño su tessen con fuerza y resistió el primer embate.

Ambas chicas forcejearon unos momentos antes de que Karai se apartara de un brinco y adquiriera su forma de mutante para enredar a Abril con su cola, levantarla en el aire y luego azotarla con fuerza contra la puerta que daba acceso al edificio. Esta se rompió y Abril cayó hacia las entrañas del edificio dando un grito ahogado.

 _Modo Agonía_

Donnie giro la cabeza en el momento de escuchar el estruendo de la puerta al romperse y ver a Karai deslizarse dentro del edificio, él y su hermano estaban ocupados tratando de curar a Casey cuando escucharon el estruendo que había hecho Karai justo detrás de ellos. Al voltearse solo pudieron asumir que lo que se estrelló contra la puerta había sido Abril. Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada asustada antes de que Rafa dijera

-hay que esconderlo y bajar por Abril- Donnie asintió y tomo a Casey de los hombros mientras su hermano lo tomaba de los pies. Entre los dos lo arrastraron mientras escuchaban sonidos de pelea en el interior del edificio. O, mejor dicho, mientras escuchaban el sonido de muchas cosas rompiéndose y algún que otro grito femenino que, sabían, venia de Abril. Dejaron a Casey escondido detrás de un aparato de aire acondicionado y entraron al edificio a toda prisa.

Apenas entraron vieron algo impensable. Una chica. Sus ojos fijos miraban al vacío. Sus pulmones demostraban que había dejado de respirar hacía apenas unos momentos.

Una kunoichi que yacía en un charco de sangre


	4. Antes y después

**4- Antes y después**

Karai observaba la ciudad desde lo alto de un tejado en la ciudad de Nueva York. Acababa de traicionar a Leonardo y le parecía que algo dentro de ella se había roto. Ahora era cien por ciento seguro que Leonardo jamás se atrevería a confiar en ella de nuevo…y así debía ser. Ella era la hija de Destructor. Era hija del hombre que deseaba eliminar a la familia de Leonardo. Era enemiga de Leonardo, pero ella sabía que siendo su enemiga algún día tendría que eliminarlo y eso la destruiría. Ya había pasado antes. Como parte de su entrenamiento ninja su padre la había obligado a hacer amigos y a traicionarlos de diversas maneras con el fin de endurecerle el carácter. Eso, por supuesto, había dejado su huella en ella y ella había tomado la resolución de hacer que todos los que intentaran ser sus amigos se apartasen de ella antes de que sufrieran por su culpa

-hola- una voz a su espalda la saco de sus pensamientos y la joven kunoichi se giró a toda prisa para toparse con una tortuga mutante de bandana naranja que la miraba encaramada en la puerta de acceso al tejado

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Karai mirándolo con fingido desprecio

-tranquila, tigresa- dijo Mikey levantando las manos para demostrar que no pretendía lastimarla –no vine a luchar

-¿ah no? Qué raro. Les jugué una mala pasada a ti y tus hermanos. Dime ¿Por qué razón debo creer que no deseas luchar conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta?

-nah, solo creo que le gustaste a Leo por una razón. Tal vez él sea ingenuo o tal vez realmente hay algo bueno en ti

-¿te dijo que la primera vez que nos vimos le lance polvos cegadores a la cara? Eso no fue muy bueno de mi parte. ¿No te parece?

-me lo dijo- afirmo Mikey con seguridad, Karai frunció los labios –pero también me dijo que tú lo ayudaste a vencer a víbora-alga lanzándole un cuchillo cuando más lo necesitaba

-lo lance a su cabeza pero falle- afirmo Karai con mucha menos seguridad de la que deseaba aparentar

-pudiste haberte quedado a ayudar a víbora-alga a eliminarlos- Karai abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había replica para esa afirmación -¿lo ves? Leo no estaba del todo equivocado sobre ti. Seguro que tuviste tus razones- Mikey le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de girarse para marcharse –bueno, adiós

Karai lo vio irse, realmente no quería lastimar a nadie cuando hiso aquella treta pero no esperaba que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de eso y mucho menos que viniese a charlar con ella sobre el asunto. No, no podía permitir que él se fuera pensando que ella era una buena persona. Rápidamente tomo una shuriken de su cinturón y se las lanzo a Mikey. Él ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que las shuriken iban hacia él, ella quería advertirle pero, de un momento a otro, las cuatro shuriken que había lanzado regresaron a ella y pasaron cerca de su cabeza. Al poner su atención en Mikey se dio cuenta de que él había sacado sus nunchakos y había golpeado las shuriken para que no se le clavaran y, en consecuencia, estas habían regresado a ella casi matándola -¿pero qué…?

-buen intento, pero en mi familia yo soy el de los mejores reflejos y el más veloz

-entonces eso explica porque Leo y tu otro hermano son los fuertes- espeto Karai aun tratando de reponerse del susto –tú y el morado el listo y el impredecible respectivamente

-supongo, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo pelear cuando es necesario

-¿en serio? Entonces veamos como lo haces contra mí- dijo la chica, saco su katana y se puso en guardia

-¿sabes que esta vez lucharas con alguien que sí puede ver?

-¿sabes que lucharas contra alguien que es mejor que tú?

-en ese caso esperaré aquí hasta que lo traigas- comento Mikey de manera irónica, Karai se sonrojo mucho al escuchar aquello puesto que se dio cuenta de que había caído de lleno en la trampa de la tortuga. Mikey se rio por lo bajo al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica y luego saco su kusarigama y se puso en guardia –vamos a bailar

Karai se lanzó contra Mikey profiriendo un grito de guerra pero la tortuga no flaqueo. Cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él Mikey tomo impulso y salto por encima de ella dejándola correr hasta el borde opuesto del edificio donde tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caer hasta el callejón que estaba justo debajo. De pronto Karai sintió un dolor repentino y punzante en la mano que sostenía la katana y la soltó. Cuando se giró notó que Mikey estaba retrayendo el omori (parte pesada y sin filo) de su arma hasta su mano: la había desarmado. La chica gruño frustrada mientras Mikey sonreía de lado. Un segundo después él lanzo su arma al aire y le lanzo shurikens a ella. Karai comenzó a correr por el techo esquivando las shurikens hasta que la cadena del omori se enredó en sus pies y la hiso caer al piso; cuando se giró Mikey estaba junto a ella apuntándole con la hoz de su arma –se acabó- proclamo la tortuga.

La chica lo miro incrédula mientras él se hincaba frente a ella y extendía su mano hacia las cadenas para desenredarlas de sus piernas –no vuelvas a intentar algo como eso- le aconsejo Mikey antes de levantarse y marcharse.

Esa noche Karai se dio cuenta de que la tortuga más entretenida no era Leo.

Ni Rafa.

Esa noche Karai empezó a amar a Mikey.

 _-4 horas después de la pelea de Abril y Karai-_

Abril bajo el papel que había estado leyendo y miró a su alrededor incrédula por un instante. Apenas hacia unos minutos había estado sentada en el sofá de la guarida mientras acariciaba el cabello de Casey. El joven había sobrevivido a duras penas en el camino a la guarida. La chica aún no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

Había asesinado a Karai.

En un instante había pasado de estar caída al pie de las escaleras a correr por su vida dentro de un edificio de oficinas mientras una mutante de serpiente trataba de matarla y destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso con tal de alcanzarla. La pelirroja estaba aterrada. Parte de ella se arrepentía de haber hecho enojar a Karai al negarse a devolverle el papel pero… ¿Qué era lo que había en ese sobre que la había hecho enfadar tanto? Abril aún se lo preguntaba mientras rememoraba como decidió usar el papel para tenderle una trampa. Se había escondido detrás de un viejo escritorio para despistarla, cuando ella hubo pasado de largo salió y la llamo. Cuando Karai se abalanzó sobre ella casi inmediatamente pero se quedó quieta en el instante en que Abril saco el papel y lo puso delante de su cara. Luego la pelirroja lo movió un poco lejos de la mutante de serpiente, solo lo suficiente para que el cuello de Karai quedase al descubierto y ella pudiera darle un corte certero con su tessen. Abril no esperaba que funcionase, parte de ella esperaba o creía que Karai, con sus reflejos de serpiente, esquivaría el golpe incluso antes de que Abril lo lanzase. Pero la chica serpiente se quedó quieta y recibió el golpe.

Por desgracia Abril tenía demasiado afilado su tessen y el corte fue demasiado profundo, tan profundo que le corto casi le corto la cabeza por completo. La sangre comenzó a manar a chorros del cuello de la kunoichi serpiente mientras retomaba su forma de humana y se apretaba el cuello en un intento de detener el líquido vital que escapaba de su cuerpo. Abril aun podía verla trastabillando mientras intentaba salvar su propia vida y miraba a la pelirroja de manera incrédula y sorprendida. Abril ni siquiera podía moverse de la impresión que esto le había causado pero, una vez que Karai cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse Abril reacciono y trato de ayudarla.

Pero ya era tarde. Karai había perdido demasiada sangre.

Abril miro a Karai de forma desesperada y fue en ese momento que se percató de que su antes angustiado rostro ahora parecía sereno y, quizá, algo feliz. Pero, ¿feliz porque? En ese momento llegaron las tortugas y lo único que pudieron hacer fue observar el cuerpo sin vida de Karai tirado en el suelo.

Abril meneo la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar un motivo plausible por el que Karai debiese sonreír al momento de morir. Tal vez había alguna pista en el papel que Karai tenía en sus manos cuando la hallaron. Ahora mismo ese papel estaba en la pequeña mesa justo delante de ella. Intacto. Tal como había estado desde el momento en que Karai lo vio por última vez. La pelirroja tomo el papel y se dispuso a leerlo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de ella. Alzo la vista y se topó con Donnie y Rafa que la miraban intensamente –si vas a leerla léela para todos, pelirroja- dijo Casey desde su regazo. Abril se sorprendió de ver que estaba despierto.

Después de eso leyó la carta para todos, justo como le habían pedido. Ahora todo era silencio. Ninguno lo podía creer. ¿Karai amaba a Mikey? –pero…- empezó Donnie mirando a todos lados –pero ella mató a Mikey, ¿o no?

-yo creí que sí- espeto Rafa –pero, ¿Por qué lo mataría si lo amaba?

-eso no tiene sentido- dijo Casey mientras intentaba incorporarse –tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que verdaderamente pasó entre ellos. Tal vez en el techo donde ella estaba llorando halla más pistas

-Casey, no- dijo Rafa incorporándose de un salto y obligando a Casey a que sentara –Donnie y yo iremos al techo, tú te quedas aquí con Abril y descanses para que te recuperes pronto

-pero, Rafa…- intento protestar Casey

-pero nada. Vamos, Donnie; encontraremos algo que pueda aclarar este misterio

-de acuerdo, Rafa- dijo el de morado y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano. Cuando iban saliendo Donnie no pudo evitar mirar hacia el laboratorio. Hacia donde Mikey estaba _'Mikey, ¿Qué paso contigo?'_

-Algún tiempo antes-

Karai miraba a lo lejos. Ninguno de sus esfuerzos había resultado como ella lo hubiese querido. Las tortugas se habían vuelto cercanas a ella de alguna manera y ahora enfrentaba una severa crisis emocional. Por un lado, su lealtad a su padre y, por el otro, su lealtad a sus nuevos amigos –hola- la chica tuvo que respirar profundo al escuchar la ya familiar voz infantil de su amigo mutante de bandana naranja -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no te caigo bien?

-no es eso- reconoció ella sin girarse –es solo que…últimamente todo es muy complicado

-¿complicado?

-sí, bueno…yo tengo que estar con mi padre, Mikey. Pero tú…es decir, tus hermanos y tú, son especiales para mí

-entonces vete- espeto Mikey luego de un rato, Karai volteo inmediatamente a ver a la tortuga. Mikey estaba sentado (como casi siempre que se veían) en la puerta de acceso al tejado y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Estaba completamente serio. Casi entristecido –hey- dijo la chica y se aproximó a él hasta estar a sus pies -¿en qué piensas?

-en lo triste que sería todo si te fueras

-bueno…- la chica subió a donde él estaba sentado y se acomodó junto a él –por lo menos esta vez estás pensando en algo bastante útil

-¿útil?- pregunto Mikey extrañado -¿cómo es útil pensar en lo triste que será todo sin ti?

-es útil porque me demuestras que me quieres y eso inclina la balanza a favor de ti...y tus hermanos

-¿en tu crisis existencial?

-sipi

-¿entonces si la balanza se inclina lo suficiente hacia nosotros o hacia tu padre te quedarás?

-claro que sí- la chica recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la tortuga y lo tomo dulcemente del brazo –si la balanza se inclina lo suficiente podría quedarme…contigo

-¿de veras?- pregunto Mikey entusiasmándose inmediatamente

-de veras- le sonrió Karai; Mikey se puso a saltar instantáneamente y empezó a bailar a lo largo del techo mientras canturreaba felizmente: _se quedará por míiii, se quedara por míiii_

-¿Quién se quedara por ti, Mikey?- Karai, que había estado viendo a Mikey bailar, se enderezó súbitamente al escuchar la voz de uno de los hombres de su padre. Más concretamente, escucho la voz de Ian, uno de los soldados más jóvenes y feroces del Clan. Tres semanas atrás ese mismo soldado había descubierto la amistad secreta de Karai con Mikey. Si bien Ian desconocía los verdaderos sentimientos de ella hacia la tortuga, eso no disminuía el peligro potencial que la presencia de Ian ceñía sobre ella y sobre Mikey. La tortuga dejo de bailar y se giró para encarar al ninja del pie

-hola, Ian- saludo Mikey fingiendo una sonrisa (algo muy raro en él) no le agradaba Ian, no le agradaba que ese sujeto se hubiese auto-incluido en su amistad con Karai –solo es una nueva canción en la que estoy trabajando

-una canción, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo se llama?

-aun no le pongo nombre

-ya veo, ¿Qué tal si le pones 'sigue soñando'?

-Ian- espeto Karai bajando de un salto para reunirse con el ninja –por favor no empieces una pelea

-¿y porque crees que empezaré una, Karai?

-lo has hecho varias veces desde que supiste que Mikey y yo somos amigos

-eso es porque está celoso Karai- espeto Mikey aproximándose –no le gusta que tú me pongas más atención a mí que a él

-¿es en serio?- pregunto Ian incrédulo -¿intentas burlarte de mí poniendo una razón tan infantil como esa sobre la mesa?

-¿mesa?- frunció el ceño Mikey. Ian comenzó a reír a todo pulmón mientras Karai se sonrojaba visiblemente. Mikey abrió los ojos sorprendido puesto que no comprendía del todo esas reacciones por parte de su amiga o del compañero de esta

-¡en serio eres solo un niño estúpido! ¡Jajajaja!- se rio Ian. Mikey enrojeció y camino hacia él amenazadoramente pero Karai se paró delante suyo y le impidió el paso

-por favor, Mikey; no vale la pena

-¿quieres decirme que es tan divertido, Ian?- gruño la tortuga

-te diré que es divertido- explico Ian en forma condescendiente –hubo un momento en el que de verdad pensé que tú y Karai estaban juntos como verdaderos amigos o quizá como algo más, pero ahora confirmo que eso no es verdad. Ella solamente está contigo porque eres un pobre inepto. Un chico tonto que la ayuda a divertirse un rato…

-¡Ian!- lo silenció Karai y luego miro a Mikey –no es verdad, Mikey. No paso tiempo contigo porque te crea ingenuo o inepto o tonto. Paso tiempo contigo porque me gusta estar contigo

-aunque no seas digno de ella

-¿y porque no soy digno de ella?- gruño Mikey

-porque eres muy inocente. Ni siquiera entendiste la expresión que use hace rato y es una tan simple que Karai la aprendió a los ocho años

-¿entonces porque no me la explicas, chico rudo?

-muchachos, por favor- rogo la chica aun cuando sabía que una vez que esos dos empezaban nada los detenía

-como quieras, niñito. Lo que dije significa que si realmente crees que el que pelee contigo es por algo tan estúpido como el cariño de una niña entonces eres aún más tonto de lo que creí. La razón por la que me peleo contigo es porque no me gusta que un asqueroso mutante como tu corrompa a la hija de mi maestro y la confunda para que pierda su objetivo en esta pelea

-¿y quién dice que eso es lo que yo quiero hacer?

-¿Esperas realmente que crea que lo único que deseas es ser su amigo?

-eso _es_ lo que deseo- afirmo Mikey mirando a Ian con muchísima seriedad, tanta que Ian se sorprendió de notarla en sus ojos

-como sea, vine para llevármela

-¿y porque crees que ella quiere ir contigo?

-porque su padre lo demanda, ¿tal vez?- sonrió Ian de manera cínica; tanto Karai como Mikey se pusieron rígidos al escuchar esto. La chica miro a Mikey como si estuviese pidiéndole disculpas y se dirigió donde Ian. El ninja, por su parte, le sonrió a Mikey de manera cínica y se giró para seguir a Karai. Mikey solo los vio alejarse.

 _-Un par de días después-_

Mikey se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a 'buscar por sectores' como Leo lo llamaba. En realidad solo era dividirse y buscar posibles amenazas por la ciudad. El que encontrara algo llamaba a los demás y todos acudían a luchar, pero Mikey nunca llamaba. Siempre encontraba a Karai o a algún chico del pie pero jamás llamaba por ayuda porque jamás la necesitaba.

Karai era su amiga y los chicos del pie tenían órdenes de ella de no herirlo si estaba solo.

Mikey estaba feliz de tener a Karai a un lado. Pero recientemente se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella no eran solamente 'de amigos'; no, recientemente Mikey se había percatado de que sus sentimientos hacia la joven kunoichi habían evolucionado en algo mucho más poderoso que una simple amistad. Mikey no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de la joven _'pero eso no está bien'_ pensó la tortuga _'Karai quiere estar con Leo y Leo quiere a Karai. No puedo hacer competencia con mi hermano… ¿o sí?'_

Mikey cerró los ojos un momento y dejo que os sonidos de la noche lo envolviesen. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Una parte de él quería declarársele a Karai y la otra le decía que solo debían ser amigos. Esa misma parte le recordaba constantemente las riñas y los pleitos que había entre el Clan del Pie y el Clan Hamato que le impedían estar con ella. Por no hablar también del hecho de que él era un mutante y ella una chica humana y, por encima de todo eso, que él no era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a Karai. A Karai le gustaban los hombres fuertes, hombres con sed de sangre… ¿cómo les llamaba Ian?

-buenas noches saludo una voz a sus espaldas. Mikey dio un respingo al oír la voz del sujeto a sus espaldas y provoco una leve risa del mismo, reconocería esa risa donde fuera

-Hola, Ian

-¿cómo has estado, Mikey?

-bien, gracias- Mikey se giró a encarar a Ian, era raro que el ninja fuese amable con él. Pero al girar comprendió porque lo estaba siendo, Ian venía acompañado. Seis ninjas del pie estaban a sus costados -¿pasa algo?

-creí que hasta un tonto como tú podría adivinarlo pero es obvio que me equivoqué

-¿a qué te refieres?- Pregunto Mikey

-a esto- Ian hiso un gesto y los ninjas se dispersaron para rodear a Mikey. La tortuga giro la cabeza para observarlos un momento antes de mirar nuevamente a Ian; una arte de él intuía lo que los ninjas querían, pero otra parte no deseaba aceptarlo pues eso significaba separarse de Karai definitivamente sin la mínima posibilidad de volver a verla jamás

-no lo hagas, Ian- advirtió Mikey

-¿o que harás? ¿Llorar?- preguntó, burlándose, Ian. Mikey lo miro fijamente un momento. Ian estaba muy seguro de que podría acabar con la tortuga ahora que la estaban atacando entre siete personas. Sin embargo; Ian no era consciente de dos cosas: la primera, que Mikey creía lo mismo que él y la segunda, Mikey tenía una fría y forme determinación a no permitir que eso ocurriera -¡Ninjas del Pie!, ataquen- a la orden de Ian los seis ninjas saltaron en el aire directo hacia la tortuga. Mikey se puso en guardia y se concentró (algo verdaderamente maravilloso viniendo de él) en sentir a los ninjas y averiguar el sitio del que vendrían. Casi como si tuviera un sexto sentido Mikey pudo verse a sí mismo en el centro del techo esperando el ataque y a las siete figuras que lo acompañaban a su alrededor. Ian, de brazos cruzados y aire triunfal parado a tres metros delante de él; los otros seis ninjas suspendidos en el aire yendo directo a él. Frente a él, a sus costados, estaban dos ninjas que empuñaban katanas, el de la derecha tenía solo una y el de la izquierda tenía dos. Junto al de la derecha había uno empuñando dos kamas (herramienta ninja con forma de una hoz pequeña) y después de él (detrás de Mikey a la derecha) había otro que tenía múltiples shuriken en las manos listas a ser lanzadas. Aun lado suyo (detrás de Mikey a la izquierda) había otro con un Bo y, finalmente, él que estaba a su lado izquierdo empuñaba dos filosos sais.

En un acto reflejo la tortuga doblo las piernas y pego un potente brinco hacia arriba. En un instante las armas de los ninjas del pie impactaron en el piso, justo en el sitio donde antes estaba parado Mikey pero, afortunadamente, ninguna de ellas alcanzo a pegarle a él. Mikey aterrizo cerca de Ian (atrás de él para ser más exactos) con su kusarigama ya en las manos. Apenas toco el piso la giro por encima de su cabeza a toda velocidad y la dejo ir en contra del ninja que tenía dos katanas y lo atrapo por el cuello para luego jalarlo hacia él. Mikey jalo con tanta fuerza que el ninja se elevó en el aire y fue hacia él e Ian, este último brinco para quedar junto a sus compañeros en un intento de esquivar el golpe que el cuerpo de su compañero pudo haberle dado. Mikey giro sobre sí mismo y el cuerpo del ninja (que está de más decir que a este punto ya era un cadáver con el cuello roto por la fuerza con que lo jalaron) voló hacia sus compañeros. El que tenía una katana la sostuvo delante de sí para recibir el impacto atravesando el cuerpo de su compañero y deteniendo el golpe con gran esfuerzo. Miro el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y el ángulo anormal en que se doblaba su cabeza y sintió ganas de llorar pero, a la vez, sintió ganas de vengarse. Sin embargo; esta idea ni siquiera termino de formularse en su cabeza cuando las dos katanas que antes le pertenecieron a su camarada salieron de detrás de la espalda del cadáver siendo sostenidas por dos brazos verdes y se le clavaron en la garganta y el pecho.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo a los pies de Ian quien los miraba como si alguien acabase de dispararle a su perro; el sonido de algo metálico lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al alzar la cabeza vio a Mikey peleando contra el ninja de los sais y el de las kamas simultáneamente. Era impresionante ver como la tortuga recibía los embates de uno y otro lado usando kunais (uno en cada mano) mientras mantenía vigilados a Ian y a los otros dos ninjas. En un punto el ninja que tenía las shurikens se hartó de solo observar la pelea y brinco en el aire mientras lanzaba múltiples shuriken a Mikey quien se hallaba resistiendo los ataques de los dos ninjas todavía. Pero al ver venir las shuriken un repentino instinto de supervivencia afloro en la cabeza de Mikey y este aflojo el agarre del brazo derecho y el ninja de las kamas (el que estaba siendo detenido por esa mano) cayó hacia delante de Mikey justo a tiempo para que la tortuga lo tomase del cuello y lo colocara de frente a su cuerpo utilizándolo como escudo para bloquear todas las shuriken. Las cuales se calvaron en su cuerpo matándolo al instante. El ninja de los sais también había caído hacia delante cuando Mikey se movió para tomar a su compañero del cuello y, por eso, solo pudo observar con los ojos completamente abiertos cuando su compañero era acribillado por las shuriken. Pero a ira que sintió al verlo morir fue suficiente para hacer que se pusiera en pie y se lanzara nuevamente contra la tortuga al mismo tiempo que su compañero con el Bo saltaba en el aire para golpear a la tortuga con su arma.

Mikey pretendía esquivar únicamente al ninja del Bo cuando rodo por el piso hacia la izquierda porque no se había dado cuenta que el de los sais se lanzó hacia él desde atrás por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando ambos ninjas colisionaron entre sí al quitarse él. El del Bo le rompió el cráneo a su compañero mientras que los sais de este se clavaron en su pecho perforándole los pulmones, de tal forma que ambos se asesinaron mutuamente sin intención. Mikey se había quedado atónito al presenciar esta acción cuando, de pronto, una lluvia de shurikens lo obligo a apartarse rodando hacia un costado. Ian corrió hacia él, espada en mano, mientras las shuriken seguían cayendo del cielo. Una alcanzó a Mikey en un hombro y él corrió a esconderse a un costado del techo donde había un aire acondicionado

-¡No escaparas, tortuga!- rugió Ian -¡No escaparas así sea lo último que haga!- Mikey apoyo la cabeza en el frio metal del aparato y respiro hondo buscando en su consciencia una salida para esa descabellada situación.

 _-Tiempo actual-_

Rafa y Donnie caminaban por los túneles de las alcantarillas en completo silencio. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos intentaba decir algún comentario gracioso o ingenioso para hacer más ligera la carga de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia pero era bastante claro que el dolor de lo que estaba ocurriendo no podría aliviarse con simples bromas o comentarios bien intencionados –Rafa…- espeto Donnie en voz queda. Tan queda que a su hermano de rojo le costaba escucharlo -¿crees que Leo va a estar bien?- el corazón de Rafael se estremeció al oír a su hermano genio hablar con el tono de voz de un pequeño niño abandonado

-no te preocupes, Leo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Sobrevivirá.

-es solo que…- Donnie, aunque caminaba junto a Rafa, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo –no puedo imaginar la vida sin Mikey ni Leo

-no seas tonto, hermano. No debes imaginar la vida sin ellos…- respondió Rafa con un nudo en la garganta –solo debemos vivir un día a la vez y, tal vez, en un futuro…pues…- Rafa se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que, aunque sabía cómo terminar la frase, le producía un gran dolor el hacerlo

-en un futuro… ¿ya no sufriremos?- pregunto Donnie

-puede ser…- respondió Rafa en un hilo de voz _'yo iba a decir: nos acostumbraremos a que hacen falta pero ya no sentiremos tanto dolor'_

Ambos hermanos continuaron su camino en silencio. Llegaron a la salida de la alcantarilla y Rafa trepo primero para poder abrirla. Donnie lo siguió. Subieron por la escalera de incendios de uno de los edificios y luego se pusieron a correr en dirección al lugar donde Karai murió. Todo en silencio.

En silencio Rafa pensó en su amor por Leo y en lo que podía intentar para recuperarlo.

En silencio Donnie pensaba en Abril y Casey y en su propio corazón roto.

En silencio ambos hermanos pensaban en la tortuga de bandana naranja a la que ninguno volvería a ver.

En silencio ambas tortugas pasaron por un tejado donde había un aparato de aire acondicionado bastante destartalado. Donnie le echo un vistazo rápido antes de seguir su camino sin imaginarse que, algún tiempo atrás, la tortuga a la que ahora extrañaban lo había utilizado como refugio de un par de ninjas enfurecidos –es por acá- le dijo Rafa a Donnie cuando el genio, sin querer, estuvo a punto de pasar de largo el edificio en el que Karai y Mikey habían muerto. Donnie siguió a Rafa hasta el edificio correcto y ambos miraron alrededor como desolados. Solo había sangre en el techo y desolación en los tejados. Por un instante ninguno de los dos se movió. Una suave brisa soplo y ambos hermanos permanecieron mirando hacia adelante como si nada hubiese sucedido. Realmente ninguno de los dos sabía qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí

-Rafa- dijo Donnie

-¿sí, Donnie?- respondió Rafa

-¿Qué era lo que íbamos a hacer al llegar aquí?

-íbamos a buscar alguna pista que nos dijera que tanto se querían Karai y Mikey

-¿sabes? Ahora que estamos aquí me doy cuenta de algo….- Rafa miró a su hermano genio como esperando que finalizara su frase. Y lo hiso, luego de darse cuenta de que Rafa lo miraba –el que ambos murieran en este techo no significa que este lugar fuese especial para ellos. Por lo que no hay casi ninguna probabilidad de que vayamos a encontrar algo que pruebe que tipo de relación tenían esos dos con solo venir aquí

-tienes razón- dijo Rafa luego de un momento, casi como si hubiese preferido sopesar las palabras de su hermano durante un momento antes de replicar –Mikey y Karai fueron un secreto tan bien guardado que no hay forma de que encontremos algo ahora que…

-que ambos se han ido- atajo Donnie. Ambas tortugas se vieron la una a la otra antes de asentir y comenzar a avanzar. Entraron por el hoyo en el que antes estaba la puerta de acceso al tejado casi como si fueran zombis y se dirigieron al lugar donde las chicas habían luchado, pero frenaron en seco al ver que dentro de aquel sitio había algunas figuras conocidas

-¿Por qué el maestro esta tan empeñado en encontrar a esa mocosa?- pregunto Garra de Tigre

-quiere respuestas- dijo Cara de Pez secamente

-¿respuestas? ¿Respuestas sobre qué? La mocosa ha de estar muerta y esas tortugas tienen una baja importante. Han perdido a su líder. No hay manera de que Leonardo se reponga de lo que Rahzar le hiso a tiempo para impedir la destrucción de la ciudad…

-no creo que eso sea lo que le importa al maestro. Él debe querer saber cuál es el significado de lo que encontramos escrito en el diario de Karai sobre su romance con una de las tortugas

-eso no importa. Si lo que el diario dice es cierto él no era digno de ella, él era suave…

-cambio por ella- interrumpió Cara de Pez –empezó a matar gente por ella y hasta ayudo a sus hermanos a matar gente también. Según el diario tres de las cuatro tortugas eran asesinos…

-por amor- comento Garra de Tigre de manera despectiva –eso es ridículo y asqueroso todo junto

-como tú digas, hombre- dijo Xever finalmente resignado. Ambos mutantes se pusieron a mover los escombros buscando algún indicio de la kunoichi caída cuando escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas. Garra de Tigre fue hacia donde estaban las tortugas, pero cuando se asomó por el recodo lo que recibió fue el puño de Rafael directo en su cara. El mutante tigre trastabillo hacia atrás y cayó sobre los escombros de un escritorio. Xever corrió hacia él solo para ser recibido por un golpe certero del Bo de Donatello que lo noqueo al instante. Cuando su compañero quiso levantarse se dio cuenta de que la tortuga de bandana roja estaba sentada sobre su pecho y le sonreía irónicamente

-hola, gatito- saludo Rafa -¿quisieras charlar un ratito?

 _-En la Guarida de las Tortugas-_

Leo se hallaba tendido en la misma camilla en el laboratorio. No se había movido de su lugar desde el momento en que sus hermanos salieron por primera vez y regresaron con Casey herido. Pero, a pesar de escuchar lo que había ocurrido, No se animó a levantarse e ir a ver lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos. El mundo, para él, se había terminado con lo que Rahzar le había hecho. _'Todo el valor que pude haber tenido ha desaparecido…'_ pensó la tortuga de bandana azul mirando sus manos, luego miró hacia Mikey y otro pensamiento afloro _'toda la alegría y el optimismo que pudo haber en mi vida se han acabado también'._

 _¿Y porque no habrían de acabarse? Mikey se ha ido. Si lo que escuche de Donnie es correcto también Karai se ha ido. Las personas que me aman, o me amaron, ya no tienen por qué hacerlo. Ya no poseo nada, ya no merezco nada…Yo…_

De pronto un sonido agudo interrumpió el monologo interior de Leonardo y él entro en estado de alerta. Por un instante miro alrededor tratando de ubicar la fuente de la que pudo haber venido el sonido cuando, de pronto, escucho pasos que se acercaban y miro la entrada del laboratorio. Splinter venía caminando hacia él –Leonardo…- dijo el Sensei -¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, hijo mío?- Leo desvió la mirada para no ver a Splinter a la cara –hijo…- el sonido agudo que antes interrumpiera a Leo se escuchó de nuevo y ambos viraron la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Mikey -¿Qué ha sido eso?- el viejo maestro se dirigió hacia el cadáver de su hijo menor y lo observo desde arriba sin atreverse a levantar la sabana que antes colocara Donatello para cubrir el cuerpo. El sonido se repitió una vez más y Leo se incorporó levemente para ver hacia Mikey. ¿Era posible que su hermano los estuviese llamando?

-¿Mikey…?- pregunto Leo suavemente. Su padre lo miro por encima del hombro y él bajo la mirada

-no es tu hermano quien emite ese sonido, hijo mío. Es su celular…- espeto el Sensei con la voz quebrada mientras levantaba el pequeño aparato para que Leonardo lo observase –se le está acabando la batería- este último comentario pareció llevar al Sensei al límite de sus fuerzas y se desplomo llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Mikey. Sucedió de forma tan repentina que Leo inmediatamente se levantó y fue a su lado para sostenerlo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo llorando. Por un momento todo pareció desaparecer para Leo.

Su Sensei.

Su padre.

Splinter estaba sufriendo.

¿Y porque?

La conclusión era obvia. Todo era culpa de Rahzar. Rahzar lo había secuestrado y, por ello, sus hermanos habían ido a rescatarlo. Rescate que termino en la muerte de Mikey, la herida de Casey y el llanto de su padre. Leo sentía mucha ira, odio e impotencia. Ira por lo que le había ocurrido y odio hacia Rahzar pero la impotencia era mucho más grande que cualquiera de esos dos sentimientos puesto que aunque sintiera una gran cantidad de los otros dos sentimientos no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Él ya no era un líder, ya no era un héroe… ¡mierda! Ya ni siquiera era digno de su familia. Él había perdido todo su valor en una sola noche y no tenía idea de que hacer para recuperarlo

-¿maestro Splinter?- la voz de Abril lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando la chica se acercó a su padre y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Abril se veía completamente abatida _'claro que sí…'_ ironizó el chico en su mente _'hoy se hiso novia de Casey y casi lo ve morir. Hoy ha matado a alguien y ha visto morir a uno de sus amigos más cercanos…O tal vez a dos'_ ese último pensamiento hiso que Leo sintiera un vacío repentino por dentro. ¿Acaso él también estaba muerto de alguna manera? –Leo…- lo llamo la pelirroja y él la miro –por favor pon a cargar el celular de Mikey…- Abril tenía la voz quebrada, por lo que Leo no se atrevió a responderle y solo tomo el celular para llevarlo al cuarto de su antiguo dueño y ponerlo a cargar cerca de la cama. Justo en el sitio donde Mikey siempre lo ponía.

Leo no podía caminar muy rápido, pero tambaleándose y cojeando llego a la habitación de su hermano pequeño y empujo la puerta para entrar. Encontró el cargador pegado a la pared y conecto el celular; sin pensarlo se sentó suavemente en la cama y un bandazo de dolor se extendió desde su ano hasta la base de su cuello recordándole su actual situación. La tristeza y la impotencia volvieron como un golpe directo al corazón del antiguo líder tortuga que no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse boca abajo en la cama y ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. El cuarto estaba a oscuras y la única luz, que daba de lleno en la cara de Leo, provenía de la pantalla del celular mientras este se cargaba. Los minutos pasaron y Leo finalmente dejo de llorar. Observo de reojo la pantalla del celular y se percató de que ya eran las 6:00 am pero nadie había venido a buscarlo. Una parte de él quería creer que era porque estaban ocupados con su Sensei y su reciente arrebato de llanto pero otra parte, la que aún se sentía miserable por lo ocurrido con Rahzar, le repetía que no era por eso sino porque él ya no les importaba. La tortuga hundió la cara en la almohada de su hermano buscando algo de paz y tranquilidad. Casi rezaba por poder volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que todo lo que había sucedido ocurriera de nuevo.

Fue entonces que se percató de que Mikey tenía una llamada perdida y en la pantalla del celular el pequeño icono rojo se volvió demasiado tentador para no pulsarlo.

Esa llamada era de Karai.

 _\- Algún tiempo antes -_

Mikey podía sentir la vibración del aparato de aire acondicionado cada vez que una de las shuriken se impactaba contra este mismo. Ese ninja lo quería matar aún más que el mismísimo Ian y él lo entendía. Después de todo él había asesinado a todos sus compañeros casi de manera casi risible. Se suponía que eran ninjas entrenados de grado jounnin mientras que él solo era un adolescente mutante de grado gennin. ¿Cómo, entonces, él los había derrotado a todos? El dolor en su hombro hiso que mirara su herida y tomara una decisión. No podía pelear con Ian y el otro ninja sin ayuda. Ya no podía matar a más personas cercanas a Karai o ella seguramente acabaría odiándolo -¡IIIIIIAAAAAA!- el grito de Ian lo alerto antes de que la katana se le clavara en el pescuezo. El ninja del pie había pegado un brinco por encima del aire acondicionado mientras el otro seguía lanzando shurikens para distraer a Mikey.

Por suerte Ian, tan impulsivo como él solo, había decidido dar un grito de batalla al ir cayendo y este alerto a Mikey a tiempo para que pudiera hacerse a un lado y salvara su propia vida. Sim embargo, el otro ninja siguió lanzando shurikens aun cuando Mikey se hubo apartado y dos de estas se le clavaron en los omoplatos obligándolo a doblarse de dolor y quedar tendido en el piso durante un segundo más de lo que debió haberlo hecho. Ian aprovecho para acercarse a Mikey luego de que este hubo caído y coloco un pie sobre la cabeza de su enemigo caído

-ahora acabare contigo y le llevare tu cabeza al maestro...

-ella no te lo perdonará- gruño Mikey desde el suelo

-eso no importa. Contigo fuera del camino ella por fin podrá decidirse por un bando. Ya sea el nuestro para proteger a tus hermanos de nosotros, en cuyo caso ellos acabaran con ella. O que se vaya con ellos en cuyo caso nosotros la mataremos. En todo caso ya no tendré que preocuparme por ella por mucho tiempo. ¿No te parece, Mikey?- concluyo Ian en tono burlón sin saber o que había desatado. De pronto, en el interior de Mikey, había anidado una sensación fría y, a la vez, ardiente. No sería hasta mucho después que la tortuga pudiese identificar esa sensación y ponerle un nombre. Pero ahora todo lo ue sabia era que esa sensación le estaba dando fuerzas.

Fuerzas para matar a Ian y a su compañero.

Fuerzas para proteger la Karai.

Fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Ian aún estaba riendo cuando Mikey levanto las piernas del suelo y apoyo las palmas en el suelo; giro sobre sí mismo imitando un paso de break-dance que había visto en televisión más temprano esa noche. Esto desbalanceo a Ian y lo hiso irse de espaldas al suelo al mismo tiempo que Mikey se incorporaba de un salto y se iba contra el otro ninja del pie, la hoz de su kusarigama brillaba en su mano al momento de clavarla en la yugular de su oponente y moverla hacia un lado para degollarlo. El ninja cayó al suelo con un quejido agonizante mientras Ian lo veía impotente. Justo cuando comenzó a convulsionar su compañero miro a la tortuga que lo había matado y se percató de que el jovencito no observaba a su víctima sino que lo estaba observando a él. Era un mirada fría, siniestra; carente de toda la vida y el candor por el que Mikey se caracterizaba, era una mirada que le recordaba a….

-Destructor- musito Ian lleno de asombro pero Mikey ni se inmuto, siguió mirándolo como quien mira a un insecto

-no me gusta enojarme con las personas- espeto de pronto la tortuga y el ninja dio un respingo –y procuro no odiar a las personas que me rodean. Pero, la verdad, no me molesta odiarte a ti, Ian. Te odio y quiero matarte. No, _voy_ a matarte. Y cuando lo haga le diré a Karai lo que pensabas verdaderamente de nosotros. Ella se quedara conmigo, Ian. Ella es mía

-tú eres muy infantil para…

-no, yo era infantil. Pero eso se acabó. Si para tener a Karai debo dejar de serlo entonces lo dejaré y ella será mía

-tú…- gruño Ian y se levantó de un salto para apuñalar a Mikey con su espada. La katana le dio directo a Mikey, o eso le pareció a Ian cuando hubo acabado de hundir su espada en el cuerpo del jovencito, pero la verdad se revelo ante él cuando Mikey alzo la cabeza y le sonrió de forma irónica para luego mostrarle donde estaba realmente el filo de su espada. La katana había pasado por un costado de Mikey y él la había atrapado usando su brazo para simular que se la habían clavado y obligar a Ian a hacer presión para seguir 'hundiéndola' en su cuerpo

-buen intento- sonrió la tortuga antes de darle un potente cabezazo al ninja. Ian vio las estrellas mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el equilibrio pero no lo logro antes de que Mikey le cayera encima y se sentara sobre su pecho casi asfixiándolo –ella es mía…- gruño Mikey y, justo después, descargo un puñetazo en la cara del ninja –mía, mía, mía, mía, ¡MIA!- con cada repetición Mikey descargaba un nuevo puñetazo en la cara de Ian. Continuo haciéndolo hasta que la cabeza del ninja no era más que un amasijo sanguinolento de sesos y carne –ella es mía…

' _Mikey…'_ la voz de Karai sonaba distante para la tortuga mientras pensaba en ella aun sentado encima del cadáver _'Mikey, Mikey….'_ –Karai…-musito la tortuga en respuesta mirando hacia el firmamento –Karai…eres mía…- Mikey cerró los ojos y respiro profundo

-Mikey- la tortuga abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que la voz de la chica no estaba en su cabeza sino que venía de su derecha, cerca de la cornisa, ahí estaba Karai. Viéndolo con terror, dolor y tristeza. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraban y solo miraban un monstruo.

 _\- Tiempo Actual -_

 _POV Leo_

Tomé el celular casi con miedo y me lo lleve al oído para escuchar la llamada de Karai. Al principio me pareció que la voz de la chica me llegaba desde el otro lado de un túnel. Luego me percaté de que ella estaba llorando.

 _ **Hola, Mikey…**_ *se escuchó la voz de ella* _**Es curioso. Sé que no eres tú. Sé que no escucharas este mensaje. Sé que ya no puedes ni podrás escucharme nunca más. Después de todo yo te asesiné.**_

 _ ***Sniff* Mikey, lo lamento, te amo. Créeme que te amo y que te voy a seguir amando siempre…pero no podía permitir que siguieras haciéndote esto o…ayudando a tus hermanos a hacer esto. Tú me amabas, pero tu manera de amarme era...tóxica. Matar a los que se me acercaban. Matar a los que me lastimaban. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si una de tus víctimas hubiese sido uno de tus hermanos?**_

 _ **Mikey, yo no deseaba matarte. Te pase muchas cosas. Muchos momentos en los que mataste a alguien por mí: el repartidor de pizza con el que converse en el parque una tarde. Tú lo atrapaste al anochecer y lo llevaste al East River; una vez ahí lo ahorcaste con su propio cinturón y lo echaste al río. Cuando te enteraste de lo de Leo y me lo dijiste yo estaba impactada, pero me impacto más saber que él había asesinado a esos chicos a solo una calle de donde tú estabas sepultando vivos a dos constructores que me habían lanzado piropos en la mañana. Lo de Rafa fue distinto. Él mataba casi cada noche a una chica que miraba a su amor y tú desaparecías casi cada noche para ayudarlo o para buscar a alguien que estuviese relacionado de algún modo conmigo y acabarlo. Te perdone por todas esas ocasiones, Mikey y quería seguir perdonándote. Hasta que ocurrió lo de esa noche. ¿Recuerdas? Yo acababa de patrullar cuando llegue a un viejo lote de autos. Estaba distraída y me culpo por haber dejado que esos pobres chicos me pusieron las manos encima. Aun puedo oír sus gritos, Mikey.**_

 _ **Aun puedo oír como suplicaban por sus vidas mientras las cadenas de tu kusarigama les sujetaban las piernas y los brazos y tú les lanzabas shurikens. Quise detenerte y cometí un error. Te dije que había besado a Casey en una ocasión. Cuando vi tu mirada sorprendida y enfadada me di cuenta de que pedirte que no lo lastimaras no serviría. Aun cuando pude evitar que lo matases esa noche y las siguiente yo sabía que solo podría pararte definitivamente si te mataba. No lo hice en el momento porque sentí que si lo hacía no podría seguir viviendo sin ti, y no lo haré, tengo pensado suicidarme luego de dejar una carta explicándole el porqué de todo a mi padre. Fue por eso. Únicamente por eso por lo que te hice lo que te hice cuando tu hermano mato a Rahzar. Aunque, lo admito, si Rafael no lo hubiese hecho yo lo habría hecho. Rahzar se lo merecía. Pero ahora, solo para aliviar mi consciencia, realmente espero que alguien encuentre tu celular y escuche este mensaje para que sepan lo que Destructor está por hacer. Deshacerse de Leo es el primer paso.**_

 _ **Luego piensa reunir sus fuerzas de Japón con las de Estados Unidos durante el transcurso del día siguiente y finalmente se reunirán en una locación oculta para activar un invento de Baxter Stockman. Ese invento aniquilara la ciudad de Nueva York y le dará a Destructor el poder sobre todos los que la hayan habitado. Destructor planea convertir la ciudad en su propio imperio y los únicos que pueden evitarlo son ustedes, Clan Hamato. Y la única que puede alertarlos soy…yo.**_

 _ **Por favor, encuentren el mensaje. ¡Hagan algo!**_

El mensaje termino y Leo despegué el teléfono de mi oído. Para mí era bastante obvio que el equilibrio mental y emocional de Karai estaba bastante afectado para pedirle a un buzón de voz que salvase la ciudad. Me senté nuevamente en la cama y, esta vez, el dolor no fue tan intenso -¿Qué debo hacer?- me pregunté, justo en ese momento se escuchó la alarma de un reloj despertador y pegué un brinco. Era el celular nuevamente, una alarma indicaba que eran las 7:00 am y que Mikey ya debía levantarse. Apagué la alarma y me recosté suavemente -¿Qué hago?

-dejar de llorar- me incorporé de un salto al escuchar la voz de Mikey

-¿Mikey?

-hola, Leo- saludo mi hermano menor saliendo de entre las sombras

-¡Mikey!- me lance a los brazos de mi hermano menor y él me recibió alegremente. Luego me separé de él lo suficiente para observarlo bien. Se veía exactamente igual a como estaba antes de que Rahzar nos separara –Mikey… ¿cómo es que tú…?

-creo que no vale la pena ocultarlo. Estás dormido, Leo. Te quedaste dormido luego de apagar la alarma de mi celular

-¿Qué? Eso no es…

-pasaste por algo muy estresante, hermano. Tu cuerpo y tu mente necesitaban un descanso con urgencia y por eso no te diste cuenta cuando te quedaste dormido

-ya veo, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Mikey?

-porque estoy con la persona que amo ahora, Leo; estoy con Karai y soy feliz. Y quiero que ustedes sean felices. Por eso necesitas dejar de llorar. No te digo que no te saques el dolor ni que intentes recuperarte. Pero no puedes hacerlo ahora. Ahora mismo Rafa y Donnie te necesitan. Splinter te necesita. Abril y Casey te necesitan. ¡Demonios! La ciudad entera necesita de ti ahora

-pero… ¿Qué hago?

-como dije. Ya no llores. Cuando morí pude escuchar lo que pensabas y quiero responder tus pensamientos

-¿mis pensamientos?

 _-vamos, ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Ya te he tomado…-_ la voz de Rahzar se escuchó súbitamente y voltee a todos lados tratando de localizarlo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que la habitación de Mikey ya no estaba, en su lugar estábamos en un llano seco y desolado. Sin Sol, el cielo estaba nublado y las nubes grises amenazaban con lluvia si bien no caía una sola gota en ninguna dirección.

-Rahzar no está. Aquí es tu mente, Leo. Así es como se ve desde lo que pasó. Escucha: ahora vas a oír tus pensamientos

Tal como lo dijo Mikey en un instante escuche mi propia voz. _Soy patético. Ni siquiera pude defenderme de esto. ¿Cómo voy a poder defender a cualquiera a partir de ahora?_

 _A mi memoria vienen todos los que pensé que vendrían a salvarme. Esos que son valiosos para mí. Esos para los que yo era valioso. Pero ¿cómo podre ser valioso para alguien ahora que me he vuelto así de patético? ¿Así de insignificante? ¿Así de inútil?_

-¿reconoces esos pensamientos?- pregunta Mikey con un tono de voz extrañamente severo

-yo…bueno…

-Leo, no sabías lo que pasaría. No podías defenderte porque te inmovilizaron. Nadie puede resolver todos sus problemas solo y el que no lo hayas podido hacer no quiere decir que seas insignificante o inútil, solo que te equivocaste. Eso no es un pecado

-pero Mikey. Debido a lo que ocurrió tú ya no estás

 _Mikey. Quien siempre confío en mí… ¿cómo confiara en alguien tan débil?_ Se escucha mi voz nuevamente

-lo haré porque eres mi hermano mayor y, aunque ya no este contigo físicamente, yo confío en que no me olvidaras nunca. Esos recuerdos harán que yo siempre este presente Leo. Siempre estaré contigo

-Mikey…- musito levemente antes de abrazar a mi hermano de vuelta

 _Donnie. Quien siempre me admiro… ¿cómo admirara a alguien patético?_ Al escuchar nuevamente mi voz no puedo evitar sorprenderme y sonrojarme mientras me aparto de Mikey. Realmente me había insultado con mucha fuerza a mí mismo. Mikey me dio una cálida sonrisa antes de replicarle a mi pensamiento pesimista

-Donnie te admira porque nunca te dieron un golpe del que no te pudieses recuperar y este no será la excepción

 _Sensei. Quien me amaba… ¿Cómo me amara si soy basura?_

-para un padre como Sensei tu podrías ser una pila de mierda y aun así te amara Leo. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida fue esa?

 _Abril y Casey. Mis amigos… ¿Querrán ser amigos de alguien tan insignificante?_

-lo dicho, un error. Por muy grave que sea no te hace insignificante

 _Y Rafa…oh, Rafa…Ni siquiera quiero pensar que dirá, sentirá o pensara al saber de esto. Si antes creía que yo era un mal líder ahora pensara que soy…No quiero ni imaginarlo_

Para mi sorpresa Mikey no responde ese pensamiento sino que se echa a reír alegremente mientras lo miro. Luego me observa aun con esa enorme sonrisa suya plasmada en la cara y me dice –me encantaría responder eso; pero en el caso de Rafa no puedo hacerlo porque es él mismo quien debe decirte lo que siente ahora. Debes ir con ellos Leo.

-¿Y ser el líder otra vez? ¿Tan pronto?

-no, tomate tu tiempo. Pero ayúdalos, Leo

-¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

-lo que tu escuchaste de la llamada de Karai ellos se lo sacaron a Garra de Tigre y a Cara de Pez anoche. Han dormido, comido y han comenzado a prepararse para lo que viene. De hecho han llamado a los Mutanimales y a otros mutantes para que ayuden en la misión

-¿que? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-casi catorce horas

-¡¿QUE?! Entonces debo ir ya- me di la vuelta para salir corriendo rumbo a casa cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde ir –Mikey, ¿Cómo me despierto?- mi hermano comenzó a reírse de mí nuevamente y, cuando termino, me dijo –te despertaras cuando tu cuerpo esté listo

-¡entonces despertare el próximo año!

-no lo harás; somos mutantes, sanamos más rápido que otros. Tu cuerpo ya debe estar por despertar.

-genial, Mikey…- él me mira y yo siento un nudo en la garganta -¿te volveré a ver?- él me sonríe y yo parpadeo. Pero cuando abro los ojos veo el techo de la habitación de Mikey. He despertado.

FIN POV Leo

 _-En la sala de la guarida-_

En la sala de la guarida Slash, Rockwell y Donnie estaban terminando de armar unas armas laser que le habían quitado al Kraang con anterioridad. Trabajaban diligentemente y en silencio. Casey armaba las partes más grandes sentado en un sillón. Su herida aun le dolía pero el adolescente se negaba a ser dejado de lado en esta batalla

-Donatello- dijo Splinter acercándose a ellos -¿El grupo de tu hermano ya se fue?

-sí, Sensei. Rafa y los otros se adelantaron para comprobar el terreno…

-¡¿Qué dices?!- la voz de Leo hiso que todos pegaran un brinco. Splinter se volteó a toda prisa para descubrir a su hijo mayor parado detrás de él. Bandana azul sobre su cara, katanas en la espalda, rodilleras y coderas en su lugar. En fin, estaba listo para luchar

-¿Leo?- pregunto Donnie incrédulo

-hola, Donnie- saludo Leo adelantándose a su padre y arrodillándose delante de su hermano -¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-yo…yo…- Donnie no sabía que decir. Se suponía que nadie le había dicho a Leo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí? –Leo, debes dedicarte a sanar…

-¿con mi familia, amigos y ciudad en riesgo? ¡No lo creo!

-¿pero cómo te…?

-eso no importa. Dime que debo hacer

-pero Leo…

-Donnie. Nunca me han dado un golpe del que no pueda levantarme y este no será la excepción. Deja de perder el tiempo diciendo 'pero Leo…' y dime en que puedo ayudar- la tortuga de morado miro a todos los presentes antes de mirar a Leo nuevamente. Su hermano no mentía. Estaba listo para pelear

-muy bien, pásame esos conectores…

 **Uff, me tarde. Lo siento, chicos. No los aburriré con los porques de no haber subido capitulo en tanto tiempo ni los esperanzare a hacerlo más seguido. Solo les agradeceré que sigan R &R y que me poyen. Para mi vergüenza es todo lo que puedo hacer. ¡Hasta la vista!**


End file.
